Crepusculo mas que un libro
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Una chica normal,termina a mitad de un bosque, donde es encontrada por una peculiar pareja de vampiros. Que hara al ver que es la tua cantante de un Vulturi? Porque Bella la odia? Como reaccionara al ver que un Cullen esta enamorado de ella? Podra resistirse a la imprimacion?
1. Chapter 1

**CREPUSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A ELLA**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO**

**CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA! ME ESFUERZO DEMASIADO EN ELLA ASI QUE NO LA COPIEN SEAN ORIGINALES SI NO LO HACEN ME PONDRE TRISTE Y YA NO ACTUALIZARE Y ELIMINARE CUENTAS OKI**

**CAPITULO 1: Llegando**

En un bosque donde el cielo estaba completamente nublado, el viento azotando contra los árboles, la humedad de la tierra resultado de la última llovizna todo parecía normal.

No lejos de ahí un par de personas sumamente bellas, ágiles y poderosas corrían a una velocidad sobrehumana tomados de las manos.

Uno de ellos se detuvo de repente con la mirada hacia el vacío, su compañero preocupado también se detuvo al ver su semblante.

-Alice que vez?- interrogo preocupado tomándola ligeramente de los hombros

No hubo respuesta sólo lo miro a los ojos y en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa salió corriendo nuevamente hacia otra dirección el la siguió confundido.

-deprisa Jasper seguramente ya debe estar ahí

-de que hablas?

-ya veras

No pasó mucho hasta que se detuvieron de nuevo, frente a ellos había una chica en el césped acostada, estaba inconsiente de su frente salía sangre, Jasper retrocedio.

-espera Jas-dijo en tono tranquilizador

-es peligroso

-no, aún no te das cuenta?

-de que hablas no ent...- abrió los ojos sorprendido a ver a que se refería

-hay que llevarla con Carilise

-yo la llevare-dijo, la tomo en brazos delicadamente y salió corriendo

La tranquilidad del hogar se vio interrumpida al abrirse la puerta principal.

-Carilise-llamó la pelinegra y el vampiro apareció de pronto junto con los demás miembros de la familia

-Alice que ocurre?-su pregunta quedó respondida al ver a Jasper entrar con una chica en brazos la cual estaba herida, sus ojos se dilataron temiendo por ella al estar cerca de su hijo con menos autocontrol- ponla en el sillón-le ordenó-está bien pero debido al golpe de su cabeza tardará en despertar-dijo cuando comenzó a curarla

Todos observaban son precaución a Jasper esperando que saltara a la chica en cualquier segundo hasta que una musical risa los saco de sus pensamientos.

-no pasará nada Jas jamás la tocara- dijo Alice sonriendo tranquilamente

-no entiendo- dijo Emmett confundido

-oh en serio no se han dado cuenta- dijo haciendo un puchero- pues es muy simple- se acerco a la chica, se agacho junto a ella y olfateo profundamente en su herida ocasionando que todos se tensaran- su sangre no huele absolutamente a nada es como tratar de óler el viento

-que?-pregunto Rosalie- eso es imposible

-tiene razon- apoyo Edward

-Carilise tú que opinas?- pregunto Esme

-tal vez sea como Bella, que en algunas habilidades de los vampiros sea inmune,es extraño

-genial una humana más en está familia

-vamos Rose puede ser divertido- dijo Emmett

-ES PELIGROSO NO LO ENTIENDES!- exploto- TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PASARÍA SÍ LOS VULTURIS SE ENTERAN! CREES QUE NOS AGUANTARÍAN OTRO CHISTECITO COMO ESTE!? SUFICIENTE TENEMOS CON LA NOVIECITA DE EL!- grito mientras señalaba a Edward

-Rosalie calmate- le dijo Esme

-COMO QUIEREN QUE ME CALME SÍ...

-basta la despertaras- la interrupio Alice

-ja como sí me importara

-Rosalie- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido- ella pasó por lo mismo que tú pero ella era una niña cuando sucedió

Se formó un silencio sepulcral, Rosalie se quedó congelada.

-d... de que estas hablando?- intentó decir Rosalie

-sus sueños- dijo y volteó a ver a la chica- su mente es muy curiosa

-pobrecita es una niña-dijo Esme con un sollozo ahogado

-hay que ayudarla- dijo Alice

Todos dirigieron su vista a Carilise esperando su aprobación aunque la respuesta ya la sabían.

-está herida y parece débil será mejor llevarla a una de las habitaciónes para que pueda descansar hasta que se recupere-les dijo y los demás sonrieron

-nosotros la llevaremos- dijo señalandose a sí misma y a Emmett el cual sólo asintío y se acerco a la chica para cargarla, 3 segundos desaparecieron rumbo a la habitación de ambos

-Rosalie se encariñara mucho con ella-dijo Esme mostrando una gran sonrisa- y Emmett también

-esa chica acaba de ganar sin saberlo un par de fuertes protectores-dijo Edward

Rosalie abrió la puerta de su habitación para que Emmett entrara con la chica, la puso en la cama tamaño gigante con suavidad, la observó fijamente y una serie de recuerdos explotaron en su mente como diapositivas de una vieja película, apreto los puños con rabia, se acerco a la cama y tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas, sí fuese posible sus mejillas estarían empapadas por las lágrimas.

-estas bien Rose?- le pregunto su esposo acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-sí sólo me preocupa

-estará bien

-lo se me encargare de ello- dijo decidida

**HOLA!**

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo de este fic espero les haya gustado.**

**Tambien queria decirles que actualizao cada 3 dias o cada semana porque ya ven que luego no hay tiempo jeje**

**En fin hasta el proximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, les he traido un nuevo capitulo,quiero agradecer a:**

**Lily Masen**

**Por ser el primer comentario, me alegro que el fic te este gustando. **

**CAPITULO 2: Debo estar soñando.**

Un suave golpeteo la despertó, abrió lentamente sus ojos, la cabeza le dolía, pestañeo varias veces para aclarar su vista y se incorporó un poco, pudo ver que ese golpeteo fue causado por una rama que chocaba contra un gran ventanal que estaba en la habitación donde se encontraba, se levanto y se acerco, afuera observó que había una fuerte lluvia y un espeso bosque.

-genial está lloviendo- dijo emocionada

-te gusta la lluvia?- pregunto una hermosa voz

-eh?- confundida volteó rápidamente ocasionando un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y que sus piernas flaquearan, antes de tocar el suelo unos fríos brazos la sostuvieron.

-recuestate aún no estas al cien porciento

-gracias-dijo y fue llevada a la cama

-de nada, como te llamas?- pregunto mientras la arropaba

- am Christine

-bueno Christine mucho gusto yo soy Rosalie Halle

-O..o.-tenía los ojos abiertos como platos-eto bueno aún tengo sueño puedo dormir un poco más?

-por supuesto sí necesitas algo llámame de acuerdo?

-sí y gracias- observó a la rubia salir y...

5

4

3

2

1

*PÁNICO u..u*

-no no no esto no es posible, espera seguramente tuve un accidente y entre en com o tal vez este muerta, debe haber una muy buena explicación para saber como demonios termine en la misma casa que Rosalie Halle, porque sí mi cerebro no falla ella pertenece a crepúsculo-pensó

*PROCESANDO NUEVA INFORMACIÓN...*

*grito mental*

-KYAH!Conoceré a la manada, los Vulturis a Bella y los demás Cullen, espera espera me olvide de Edward seguramente está oyendo mis pensamientos- se escondió en las cobijas y espero el juicio final ejem que diga espero que la puerta se abriera y que 7 vampiros entraran.

1, 5, 15, 30 minutos después y nadaa.

-no viene nadie me pregunto sí tendré la misma cosa que Bella en mi cabeza- pensó y se destapo sacó la cabeza lentamente y...-AH!- grito a todo pulmón al ver cerca muy cerca de su rostro a una pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

-hola!-saludo muy animada- Rosalie me dijo que te llamas Christine mucho gusto yo me llama Alice Cullen

-eh?-dijo confundida y con casa de WTF?

-Alice te dije que estaba dormida- dijo la voz de Rosalie

-sí ya se pero yo no la desperté- dijo rodando los ojos y sentándose en la cama

-aún necesita descansar- dijo una voz más amable

-Esme tiene razon

-hola?-dijo para que le prestarán atención e inmediatamente las 3 que discutían la voltearon a ver y le sonríeron

-me llamó Esme es un gusto conocerte Christine- le dijo mientras la veía tiernamente

-oh gracias creo am donde estoy?

-estas en nuestra casa, como te sientes? te duele algo?

-estoy bien

-excelente hora de conocer a los demás ven- dijo Alice y se acerco rápidamente tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a levantarse.

Las 4 bajaron las escaleras, en la sala estaba Edward tocando el piano, Emmett y Jasper veían un partido de fútbol americano por la tele, y Carilise estaba sentado en el sillón sosteniendo un libro pero ahora observaba a Christine con una sonrisa, se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella.

-hola soy Carilise un placer- dijo extendiendo una mano hacia ella la cual tomo gustosa.

-O..o. Por Kami, Buda y Jashin son tan Kawai!-pensó emocionada y le sonrio tímidamente

-vaya vaya- dijo Emmett que se acerco y la vio de arriba abajo, Christine fruncio el ceño

-que?

-nada nada sólo que se ve a leguas que eres muy despistada

-oye que la gravedad me odie no es culpa mía

-Jajaja a quién se parecerá- dijo burlon y en su mente apareció la imagen de Bella cayendose

-Emmett déjala-dijo alguien que se acerco- Soy Edward un gusto

-hola- dijo con una sonrisa tímida- eh?- ladeo la cabeza para intentar ver detrás de Emmett y Edward, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados estaba Jasper observandolo todo el cual le sonrio cuando vio que ella lo veía-hola- le dijo y el se acerco

-Jasper Halle

-soy Christine pero pueden decirme Chris, huele a?- giro la cabeza a ambos lados rápidamente -CHOCOLATES!- grito feliz

-hace frío pensé que te gustaría así que te prepare un poco e hice también unas galletas- dijo Esme

-en serio? Genial amo el chocolate y también las galletas

-me da gusto oírlo ven la cocina está por aquí- le sonrio maternalmente y la guió a la cocina

-ah me cae muy bien esa niña es muy tierna- dijo Emmett despreocupadamente cuando las chicas se fueron

-Carilise que haremos?- pregunto Edward

-no se tal vez...

-será peligroso sí se queda- lo interrumpió Jasper

-no lo creo su sangre no nos afecta, además Rosalie querrá que se quedé

-cierto, y entonces le diremos la verdad-dijo Edward

-sí se quedará es necesario que lo sepa pero hay que hacerlo con sutileza

- Emmett tiene razon, esperen Emmett tiene razon?- pregunto Jasper asombrado y los demás lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos

-que?- pregunto Emmett

-nada- dijeron al unísono

-bien entonces lo haré yo

-no Emmett espera... mierda se fue

*EN LA COCINA*

-hola- dijo Emmett entrando y sentándose frente a Christine

-jofa- dijo con la boca llena de galletas

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo aún sonriente y ella asintio- te gustan los vampiros?

-ah vampiros espera QUE?!-pensó y comenzó a toser tratando de no atragantarse y Rosalie le dio la taza de chocolate- ahora sí que me decías- dijo ya recuperada

-que sí te gustan los vampiros?

Entonces Carilise, Edward y Jasper entraron y este último le dio un zape a Emmett.

-que hice?- dijo como niño chiquito

-tú sabes lo que hiciste- dijo Edward fulminadolo con la mirada

-Emmett eres un tontuelo- dijo Rosalie

-debiste esperar- dijo Esme en tono dulce

-hay Emmett- dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco

-sí- dijo Christine y todos voltearon a verla- que?- dijo a punto de meterse otra galleta a la boca- es cierto aunque sí me preguntan es muy raro nadie pregunta eso a alguien que acaba de conocer

-genial veo todo está bien- dijo Emmett en aire de me salve y todos lo fulminaron con la mirada

-discúlpanos un momento necesitamos hablar- dijo el doctor y salió junto con los demás

*AFUERA*

-Edward que dice su mente?

-es muy confusa intentó leerla pero es como sí algo la protegiera y desvía mi don

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Esme

-no puedo saber lo que piensa en el momento y cuando lo intentó sólo veo lo que le gusta

-entonces básicamente su mente está rechazando tú don

-algo así

-Alice?

-puedo ver su futuro

-entiendo y tú Jasper?

-puedo controlar sus emociones igual que con todos

-entonces el único don que no le afecta es el tuyo Edward

-Carilise se quedará?-pregunto Rosalie esperanzada

-no lo ella puede tener familia debemos preguntarle- dijo y todos asintieron

Al entrar vieron a la chica entretenida con una cuchara donde veía su reflejo y hacia caras raras.

-Christine- la llamó Esme

-ah hola de nuevo

-queremos preguntarte algo- dijo Carilise

-que cosa?

-como terminaste en el bosque en esas condiciones

-ah pues, cierto no había pensado en eso mmm que raro no lo puedo recordar

-ya veo debió ser por el golpe, puedes recordar a tú familia? donde están?

-no tengo familia mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y mi abuela que me cuidaba murió hace un año prácticamente estoy sola

-tienes donde quedarte?- pregunto Jasper

-no

-Carilise- le hablo Rosalie en susurro y el comprendió

-las puertas de está casa están abiertas para ti sí así lo deseas- le dijo sonriendo

-es muy amable pero no quiero molestar

-no te preocupes eres bienvenida- dijo Esme

-pero...

-oh vamos serás mi nueva y pequeña hermanita- dijo Emmett

-SÍ! Y serás mi compañera de compras-dijo emocionada Alice y los demás sólo la miraron-que?

-Olvidalo-dijo Edward

-bueno que dices?- pregunto Rosalie

-am de acuerdo y gracias por permitirme estar en su casa

-tu no te preocupes- Jasper

-será divertido estar aquí- pensó la chica al ver a los Cullen..

**Este capitulo fue un poquito mas largo espero les haya gustado**

**diganme que chicos les gustaria que se enamoraran de la prota?**

**acepto sugerencias no olviden es un Vulturi y un lobo jeje**

**bueno hasta el proximo capitulo chau!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capítulo espero que les guste agradezco a "lena" por comentar y con respecto a tu propuesta lo siento pero en esta historia solo saldrán personajes de crepúsculo.**

**CAPITULO 3: Celos**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que llegó, los Cullen le ofrecieron a Christine lo que hace mucho perdió, el calor de un hogar y una familia.

Rosalie era la hermana mayor perfecta que siempre deseo, platicaban mucho, reían y salían se habían vuelto muy unidas.

Alice "la diva de la moda", como la llamaba Christine era muy divertida, a los 2 días siguientes de que llegó la duendecillo la arrastro al centro comercial alegando que sí viviría con ellos también debía estar a la moda, casi acabaron con las tiendas pero no era tan horrible como pensaba era como tener su propia diseñadora de imagen.

Esme, ella era igual que su madre, siempre se la recordaba, era muy atenta y extremadamente amable, hasta aprendió algunos platillos por ella, cocinaban juntas, salían al supermercado las 2, ella fue la que decoro el que ahora era su cuarto y por supuesto que estaba hermoso.

Carilise a diferencia de su verdadero padre, siempre estaba al pendiente de su salud y seguridad, solían pasar horas en su estudio platicando de cualquier cosa, siempre que el la veía en su mirada había un brillo paternal que por ella y eso la ponía feliz.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward se habían convertido en sus hermanos mayores, sobreprotectores, amables y dulces con ella.

Emmett siempre le sacaba sonoras carcajadas con sus ocurrencias además de que era su perfecta compañera de videojuegos.

Jasper al principio era distante pero después ya no, solían conversar sobre la guerra civil aunque claro nunca le decía que el estuvo ahí, sin darse cuenta el le tomo un gran afecto y junto con Alice ella se había vuelto muy importante para el.

Edward empezó a enseñarle a tocar el piano, ambos compartían algunos gustos musicales y literarios, el solía hablarle de Bella y lo estupendo que sería que se conocieran pues estaba seguro que se harían muy buenas amigas.

Tres días antes de que se cumplieran las 2 semanas de su llegada Christine jugaba wii con Emmett en la sala.

-Chrisss- la llamó la duendecillo que iba llegando junto con Jasper

-que sucede Alice?- le pregunto sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

-te tengo una graaan sorpresa- dijo saltando emocionada

-sorpresa?- confundida volteó a verla

-irás a la escuela con Edward!

-eh?

-SII! será genial-

-pero...

-necesitarás un guardaropa nuevo debes ir genial diariamente, iremos al centro comercial, Rose quieres ir?- le pregunto al verla bajar las escaleras

-claro

-pero Alice no es necesario

-por supuesto que sí

-pero...

-Christine debes completar tú educación- dijo Carilise

-serás Christine Cullen, y oficialmente serás nuestra hermana

-supongo que no tengo opción gracias por esto pero sí no les importa me gustaría conservar mi apellido

-pero porque?- dijo haciendole un puchero

-Alice sabes que eso no funcióna conmigo

-sí eso quieres está bien- dijo Esme

Ahora volviendo al presente ella estaba frente a la puerta del salón, la última hora del día no había coincidido en ninguna clase con Edward excepto está, se había saltado a propósito la hora del almuerzo para evitar los cuchiceos sobre ella.

-tranquila tú puedes hacerlo- se dijo mentalmente y entró

-bueno hoy tenemos una nueva alumna denle la bienvenida a la señorita Christine Tribeka

-hola- dijo tímidamente

-algo que quiera comentar?- le pregunto el que ahora sería su profesor de biología

-no profesor

-bueno puede tomar asiento, hay uno disponible al lado de la señorita Weber

Christine asintio y se dirigió a su lugar con las miradas de todos puestas en ella.

-hola- le dijo una voz cuando se sentó- soy Ángela Weber

-mucho gusto soy Christine pero puedes decirme Chris- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

La clase pasó con normalidad, excepto que no tenía ni idea de lo que explicaba el profesor, mierda debía conseguir un tutor.

-hola -le dijo un chico que se acerco cuando la clase término- soy Mike Newton

-hola dime Chris

Poco a poco varios se habían acercado a la "nueva" para saber sobre ella.

-entonces vives con los Cullen?- pregunto una curiosa Jessíca

-sí

-entonces también te adoptaron?

-Jessica- dijo Ángela en tono de reprobación

-que? todos queremos saber

-está bien Angi no me adoptaron soy hija de unos amigos del doctor Cullen pero me quedaré aquí hasta que termine la escuela, ellos fueron muy amables en permitirme vivir con ellos- cuando volteó vio a Edward en la puerta el cual le hacia una seña para que se acercara- lo siento chicos debo irme los veo mañana vale- les dijo y se levanto

-Chris quiero presentarte a alguien- le dijo cuando llegó, se hizo a un lado y tras el apareció una castaña con unos enormes ojos color chocolate y de piel palida.

-hola- dijo Christine con una gran sonrisa y emocionada por conocerla al fin

Bella la miro fugazmente de arriba abajo, era una chica de su misma altura, su cabello era rojo obscuro y lo tenía hasta las caderas perfectamente planchado.

Sus ojos eran color gris, los cuales estaban delineados de un negro profundo que junto con sus largas y espesas pestañas la hacían poseedora de una mirada encantadora, su nariz era pequeña y sus labios delgados donde abajo de estos tenía un lunar del lado izquierdo, su ropa a la última moda cortecia de Alice pensó Bella y sintió una punzada de celos.

Su cuerpo no era espectacular pero sí mejor que el de ella, sí en definitiva Christine y ella eran totalmente opuestas, desde que Edward le dijo que a su familia había llegado una nueva chica su primer pensamiento fue vampira, entonces sintió ansias de conocerla y más porque se había enterado de que la fría Rosalie se había apegado muchísimo a ella, pero ella era humana porque? No comprendía como se encariño con una chica que conoció hace 2 semanas y no con ella que la conoce desde antes además de que es la novia de su hermano.

Al ver lo emocionada que se veía se dio cuenta que era muy alegre casi tanto como Alice y que seguramente compartía su afición por las compras, al analizar la gran sonrisa que le regalaba vio que era de un carácter amable y jugueton como Emmett.

-hola- dijo respondiendo su saludo en un tono seco que hasta a ella le sorprendió pero que por suerte sólo ella noto

-tú debes ser Bella, la que se robo el corazóncito de Edward, es genial conocerte al fin, no ha dejado de hablarme de ti, sería estupendo salir juntas un día

-claro- respondio más por cortecia que por gusto- podemos irnos Edward?- le pregunto a su novio y la ignoro olímpicamente a ella

-claro- respondio confundido por la actitud de Bella- Chris estas lista?

-sipi

-bueno vámonos

Se dirigieron a la salida, y para disgusto de Bella con la "nueva Cullen", llegaron en minutos a la casa Swan, Edward como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del lado de su novia, la ayudó a bajar y la llevó hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Charlie llegara algo tarde- dijo la castaña mientras abría la puerta

-lo siento Bella pero no puedo quedarme iré con Chris a comprar unas cosas

-pero Edward-me pidió que la acompañara, pero sí quieres llamó a Jasper o Emmett para que la lleven?

-Jasper? - pregunto confundida- pero no es peligroso?

-no, Jasper tiene un perfecto control con ella, de hecho todos, además de que se llevan muy bien

-pero Edward que hacen cuando sangra?

-nada, Carilise cree que es como tú y posee un don porque su sangre no nos afecta en lo absoluto

-imposible

-no lo es, además eso es bueno ha ayudado a Jasper a no sentirse mal por lo de su autocontrol

-porque, porque ella y no yo?, no es justo que ella se haya hecho amiga de Jasper de la noche a la mañana, yo lo he intentado pero no puedo estar en la misma habitación que el- pensó celosa

-debo irme amor no olvides que te amo- le dijo y beso dulcemente sus labios

-también te amo- respondio cuando se recuperó del beso

Vio a su novio salir y dirigirse al volvo, en el asiento del copiloto estaba Christine la cual la veía fijamente.

-Edward apurate- le escucho decir- BELLA FUE GENIAL CONOCERTE TE VEO MAÑANA CHAU!- le grito antes de que el coche arrancara y los perdiera de vista.

Bella fruncio el ceño y mordió su labio inferior frustrada por esa chica, se calmo y entró a su casa debía hacer la cena de Charlie.

**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar hasta la próxima un beso.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por comentar Lily Masen y me alegro que te haya gustado la nueva faceta de Bella, bueno espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 4: Ella**

Son las 5 de la tarde, la lluvia ha cesado, dos muchachas entran al pequeño restaurante, atraviesan rápida y tímidamente el salón tomando asiento en el extremo izquierdo.

Se aproxima una chica alta y morena, ambas piden un café y unos panecillos, la chica asiente y se retira para traer su pedido, al acercarse a la barra, se inclina ligeramente a un grupo de chicos morenos, altos y un poco musculosos.

-lo huelen?-pregunto

-si, vampiro-respondió el mayor

-donde esta?-pregunto otro

-allá- respondió la chica y señalo con la cabeza- al fondo son las chicas que acaban de entrar-todos voltearon

-pero no son vampiras

-exactamente pero una de ellas trae impregnado el olor muy fuerte

-cual es Leah?

-la de cabello rojo

-no se ve su cara, esta de espaldas

-puedes reconocerla?

-no Seth, nunca la había visto, además huele exactamente a ellos

-ellos?

-los Cullen

-oye Angi- llamo la chica y la otra volteo a verla-Lauren odia Bella cierto? Porque?

-mmm pues es que ella y Jessica están celosas por la atención que tiene, además Jess está enamorada de Mike pero el desde que llego Bella anda tras ella

-oh ya-dijo y mordió su panecillo- tengo una idea-dijo con ojos brillantes, se inclino a traves de la mesa y le conto su brillante plan.

-oh genial, claro que ayudare a que Lauren no odie a Bella

-genial, oye debo irme vienes?

-lo siento pero veré a Ben

-bueno entonces nos vemos luego vale, cuidateAngi

-claro tu igual ve con cuidado

-sip-

Se levanto, saco el ipod cortesía de Emmette Cullen y busco su canción favorita, con las voces de Boyfriend sonando a todo volumen en sus oidos, se dirigió a la salida, una fria brisa la recibio, volteo su rostro para no sentir el aire helado, pero este la despeino un poco, coloco un mechon rebelde tras su oreja y salio, cruzo la calle y comenzo a caminar, escucho un claxon y vio un gran jeep parado.

-hey-llamo una voz

-que haces aqui?-pregunto sorprendida

-iba pasando y te vi, vamos sube hace frios

-ok-subio al auto y este arranco

** POV SETH**

-puedes reconocerla?-pregunte a mi hermana

-no Seth, nunca la había visto, además huele exactamente a ellos- respondio con una mueca

-ellos?-pregunte

-los Cullen-respondio serio Sam

La manada decidio ir al restaurante de mamá, llevabamos como una hora, cuando Leah se acerco y nos comento de esas 2 chicas, todos estuvimos en guardia, pero solo platicaban y reian, no podiamos ver su rostro, entonces de improviso se levanto, desvie la mirada al pastel que comiaignorandola, pero una brisa fria llevo hasta mi su aroma, olia a chocolate, extraño perfume, voltee a verla, giro su rostro un breve instante y las palabras de los demas resonaron en mi mente..

"_Cuando tu la vez ya no es la tierra la que te sostiene, sino ella._

_Que pasa a ser lo único que importa_

_Harías y serias cualquier cosa por ella_

_Te convertirías en lo que ella necesitara_

_Un protector, un amante, un amigo o su hermano…."_

Observe sus hermosos ojos grises y sus mejillas sonrojadas, vi a la brisa jugar con su cabello rojo, delicadamente coloco un mechon tras su oreja y salio del lugar.

Mi corazon dio un brinco, segui cada uno de sus movimientos su andar era relajado, todo en ella era perfecto.

-Seth- llamo mi hermana-Seth!-volvio a llamar pero la ignore solo ella me importaba-que vez-dirigio su mirada hacia donde yo veia- Seth pareces un cieg...-no termino la frase me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a verla-mierda

-que ocurre Leah?-pregunto Jacob

-vean su cara-con sus manos giro mi rostro a ellos-lo ven

-oh oh-dijo Jared

-vaya-dijo Quil y todos volteron a la calle alcanzando a verla justo cuando subia a un gran jeep

-se imprimo de ella-dijo Sam

Parpadee como sidespertara de un sueño, me levante de la silla de un brinco y corri a la calle, pero era tarde se habia ido, senti un enorme hueco em mi pecho.

-tranquilo-oi decir a quil y voltee, todos estaban en la entrada con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros

-ya era hora-dijo Jared que se acerco a mi y despeino mi cabello

-el pequeño hermanito de Leah se imprimo-dijo Embryburlon-pobre chica

-callate-dije con el ceño fruncido y comenzaron a reir, pero me sentivacio de pronto-no se su nombre-dije tristemente

-Seth tranquilo la volveras a ver, ademas huele a los Cullne, significa que va a la misma escuela, hasta puede que conozca a Bella-dijo Jacob y senti una pequeña esperanza

Sonrei como un bobo enamorado, al fin la encontre mi imprimacion, el amor de mi vida..

**FIN POV SETH**

**Bien como ven nuestro lobito es Seth, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar hasta la próxima bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola lamento el haber tardado en actualizar.**

**CristalAlice: gracias por comentar y si me encanta boyfriend bueno todo el k-pop jejeje una pequeña obsesión y más si tus mejores amigos son coreanos ejem espero te guste este nuevo capitulo**

**Lily Masen: hola de nuevo y gracias por volver a comentar y con respecto a con quien se quedara ella, pues eso lo sabras mucho mas adelante jeje**

**Bien los dejo con el capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 5: FAMILIA**

**POV BELLA**

La semana pasó volando, Christine aún no me caía bien y Edward trataba de averiguar porque, ella se había hecho amiga de Jessica y Lauren, Mike gracias al cielo ya no me molestaba.

El día término y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, a lo lejos vi una reluciente moto y aún chico apoyado en ella.

-Jake -le hable feliz y me acerque- que haces aquí?

-bueno pues pase a saludar- dijo sonriente

-Jacob- saludo educadamente Edward

Iba a responderle pero vio a Christine y se sorprendió.

-em Bella quieres ir a pasear?- pregunto nervioso

-claro -le contesté feliz y voltee a ver a Edward con un puchero marca Alice

-de acuerdo-dijo no muy convencido- te veré luego- me beso y se dirigió al volvo

-hasta luego- dijo Christine y siguió a Edward

Espere a que se fueran y encare a Jacob.

-qué ocurre?

-no se de que hablas -dijo desviando su mirada de la mía

-Jacob

-está bien pero primero dime que relación tiene esa chica con tus chupasangres?

-porque? -le pregunté sorprendida por la pregunta

-dime y te digo

-vive con ellos

-pero es humana- dijo escandalizado

-lo se pero Edward dice que está 100% segura

-ella lo sabe?

-sí te refieres a que son vampiros pues no lo sabe y no tengo idea de como lo han podido ocultar

-bueno vamos a la Push- dijo y subió en la moto, me subí también, estuvimos en poco tiempo en su garage

-bien entonces porque querías saber de ella?

-bueno es que... -comenzó a reír - no lo vas a creer

-pues dime

-Seth se imprimo de ella

-QUE?!- grite incrédula

Entonces no contó todo...

-ya veo

-se ha vuelto fastidioso, parece león enjaulado todos los días va a la misma hora al restaurante para ver sí ella va, nos está volviendo locos con sus pensamientos

-pobre Seth

-sí bueno sabes como se llama

-ah se llama...- el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió-bueno ah sí está bien- colgué y lo voltee a ver- debo ir a casa

-está bien te llevare- dijo resignado

Subimos de nuevo a la moto y condujo hasta mi casa.

**FIN POV BELLA**

-ya llegamos- dijo Christine mientras cruzaba la puerta junto con Edward

-que bien cariño, tienes hambre?-pregunto Esme

-siempre tengo hambre- dijo sonriendo

-es verdad, te prepare asado

-en serio- soltó su mochila y corrió a la cocina, donde su plato ya estaba servido- gracias Esme- le grito

-las vacaciones de verano están muy cerca- dijo Rosalie a Alice

Ambas entraron a la cocina y encontraron una Christine fascinada con la comida.

-Chris te gustaría ir de vacaciones?- pregunto la duendecillo

-no se

-sí es más Emmett y yo iremos contigo

-no es necesario chicas

-claro que sí, y se a donde te encantara ir- dijo Alice emocionada

-donde?- pregunto curiosa

-Corea

Soltó la cuchara de la comida de repente y volteó a verlas con ojos sorprendidos.

-EH?!

-entonces que te parece la idea?- pregunto Rosalie

-y... yo, chicas las adoro- dijo mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a las 2- en serio soy la más feliz del mundo, muchas muchas gracias- decía emocionada- mi sueño se hará realidad

-tú sueño, que sueño?- pregunto Jasper que iba entrando

-Jas iré de vacaciones a Corea con Rose y Emmett, no es genial?

-eso es bueno me alegro por ti- dijo sonriendo

-bien está decidido será 1 mes- dijo Rosalie

-avisare al aeropuerto, también hay que ver que lugares visitaran, donde se hospedaran, la fechas de los conciertos...

-conciertos?- interrumpió Jasper

-sí conciertos, sí irá a Corea deberá asistir a los conciertos de sus grupos favoritos

-oh dios, Super Junior, Teen Top, Shinne, kyah!, Alice te amo- dijo Christine lanzandose a abrazarla de nuevo

-será genial, espera quiero ir, Jasper vamos andalesii?!- le pregunto con cara de cachorrito

-está bien iremos- dijo riendo

-SÍ!- gritaban felices Alice y Christine

*En la sala*

-parece que le gusto la idea- dijo Edward a Esme y Carilise- a quién se le ocurrió?

-Alice tuvo una visión y se la comentó a Rosalie- respondió Esme- además sabes que Rosalie la adora y siempre la consiente

-pero tendrán problemas con el- dijo preocupado

-no, ellos podrán arreglarselas- respondió Carilise

-será muy memorable este viaje- dijo Alice a Rosalie mientras llegaban a la sala- tal vez debamos llevar a Bella- dijo soñadora y Rosalie se detuvo de golpe

-ni se te ocurra Alice, a este viaje sólo iremos nosotros, sí la llevas no iremos entendiste- dijo seriamente

-pero Rose

-ah no, ni lo intentes

-de acuerdo -dijo resignada

-Corea CoreaCoreaCorea... -repetía Christine y todos sonrieron al verla tan feliz, se acerco a ellos y les sonrió dulcemente- no saben lo mucho que les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi y el que me hayan permitido vivir con ustedes, me han hecho muy feliz- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-oh cielo- dijo Esme y se acerco a abrazarla- no llores, nosotros somos los que debemos agradecerte has traído luz a nuestra casa

-perteneces a está familia y queremos que seas feliz- dijo Edward

-no importa que, jamás te dejaremos sola y siempre te protegeremos y apoyaremos- dijo Carilise

-eres mi hija y está es tú familia nunca lo olvides- dijo Esme y limpio sus lágrimas

-gracias muchas gracias- dijo abrazandola más fuerte

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar para saber sus opiniones acerca de esta loca historia, y los invito a leer mis demás historias.**

**Hasta la próxima un beso chau!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis adorados lectores lamento muchisimo el haber tardado en actualizar el fic en serio lo siento.**

**Casiepl: gracias por leer y respecto a tu pregunta bueno te descepsionaras jeje pues he decidido que ningun Cullen se enamore de la prota , porque si lo agrego una pereja tendra muchos problemas o hasta debere romper su relación perdón pero tome es decisión espero entiendas**

**Lily Masen: agradeazco tu nuevo comentrio y el que sigas mis historias y bueno si es muy divertido Bella celosa y tranquila que yo tambien los envidio y acerca de seth buenos eso se vera poco a poco**

**Bueno gracias por leer y disfruten del nuevo capitulo jeje**

**CAPITULO 6: UN MES**

-ya les dijiste?- pregunto Alice a Christine en la cafetería

-no aún no

-qué cosa? -pregunto Jessica

-no estaré este verano me iré de vacaciones

-genial, a donde vas?- pregunto Lauren

-iremos a Corea

-Corea? Wow que envidia- dijo Jessica y Alice rodó los ojos

-lamento no poder acompañarlas a la Push

-no te preocupes tú diviertete- dijo Ángela

-traenos recuerdos- dijo Mike

-y toma muchas fotos y vídeos queremos verlo todo- dijo Lauren

-ok chicos lo prometo

-Alice se ve muy feliz- dijo Bella que veía todo desde su mesa con Edward

-sí está muy emocionada

-puedo saber porque?

-porque no se lo preguntas luego

-ok- dijo y la campana sonó anunciando el fin del almuerzo

-vamos toca biología

-hoy pasare por ti al salón justo cuando acabe tú clase- dijo Alice.

-para que?

-iremos de compras Chris necesitas ropa de viaje

-está bien Alice te veo luego- le dijo despidiendose y entrando al salón con Ángela

-te vez emocionada- le dijo cuando se sentaron

-sí, conocer Corea siempre ha sido mi sueño

-ya veo

-ya se te traeré algo que quieres?

-no es necesario

-claro que sí eres de mis mejores amigas

-gracias, am unos panecillos

-te traeré omandus y algunas golosinas

-sí eso sería genial, Chris tal vez conozcas un chico

-chico? No creo Ángi

-pero sería interesante

-y divertido- dijo y las 2 empezaron a reír

-Srita. Weber, Srita. Tribeka por favor guarden silencio

-lo sentimos profesor- dijeron al unísono sonrojadas

-que haces aquí Alice?- pregunto Bella al salir de la clase- oh, no por favor dime que no me llevas de compras

-nop, hoy te salvaste, Chris y yo iremos a comprar ropa de viaje

-viaje?

-sí saldremos de vacaciones, iremos a Corea todos

-Corea?- dijo con los ojos abiertos- Edward porque no me avisaste antes, ahora no se sí Charlie me deje ir- le dijo a su novio

-am Bella -dijo el incómodo igual que Alice

-que sucede?

-lo que pasa es que sol iremos Chris, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y yo

-que?-pregunto sorprendida

-no es nada personal, tuve una visión y le dije a Rose así que ella y yo planeamos todo además a Christine le encanta la idea y Rose no quiere que tú vayas lo siento- dijo triste

-está bien- dijo Bella algo molesta

-prometo que te compensare- dijo la pelinegra

-no es necesario Alice

-sí quieres ir puedo hablar con ella además a Chris le encantaría que vayas- dijo Edward

-no importa Edward

-oh Alice -dijo Christine llegando y Bella la asesino con la mirada- sucede algo?- pregunto al notar la tensión

-no, no pasa nada vámonos- dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrandola por el pasillo

-pero.. ADIÓS BELLA!, ANGI LUEGO TE LLAMÓ!- grito

-amor no te enojés- le decía Edward mientras caminaban al estacionamiento

-estoy bien Edward

-BELLA! -grito una voz y ella volteó

-Jake- le dijo feliz pero vio que junto a el había otro chico

-Hola Bella, hola Edward- dijo el chico nervioso pero con ojos ilusionados

-hola Seth -dijo Edward

-hola, no quiero sonar grosera pero que haces aquí?

-vino a conocer a la chica- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa picara

-pues lamento decirte Seth que se acaba de ir con Alice e compras- dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido

-que? pero pero- trataba de decir Seth con voz dolida

Edward lo miro fijamente, leyó su mente cuidadosamente y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-te imprimaste de ella- dijo aún sorprendido- cariño porque no no lo dijiste

-no pensé que fuera importante

-Bella la imprimacion es lo más importante para un lobo- dijo Jacob

-pero ella no nos ha dicho nada, sí es tú imprimacion debería estar locamente enamorada de ti

-es que ella aún no lo ve,todo sucedió muy rápido, pero se enamorara cuando lo vea,a propósito como se llama la chica?

-se llama Christine Tribeka

-Christine que bello nombre- dijo con amor puro y Jacob estalló en carcajadas

-Jajaja Jajaja te atrapo por completo

-a Rosalie no le agradara esto-pensó Edward

-deberías darte prisa en verla- dijo la castaña

-porque?

-pasado mañana saldrá de vacaciones se irá a Corea por 1 mes

-1 mes, 1 mes, 1 mes...- repetía Seth en su mente- no soportare 1 mes entero- dijo aterrado

-NO! nos volverá locos- dijo Jacob dramáticamente

-tal vez mañana puedas verla- lo consolo Bella

-imposible mañana Rosalie y Emmett vendrán a recogerla a ella y Alice temprano para que preparen todo y el viernes saldrán temprano

-QUE?!-grito Seth- NOO!

-lo siento pero deberás esperar a que regrese

-no, no, no, no...- repetía desesperado- espera ya se, iré a tú casa Edward a verla por favor- suplico

-por mi no hay problema pero Rosalie jamás dejara que te acerques a ella y es probable que Emmett la apoye

-la barbie? Pero que trae con ella?

-no es barbie Jacob, es Rosalie además ella y Christine son muy unidas

-unidas? ja sí como no seguro se volvió loca- dijo burlon y Edward lo asesino con la mirada

-am lo siento mucho por ti Seth- dijo Bella- bueno nosotros debemos irnos los vemos luego ok cuídense

-está bien Bella adiós- dijo despidiéndose y los vio subir al auto- anímate Seth 1 mes se pasa volando

-sí claro como no- respondió sarcástico

**Espero les haya gustado, a nuestra prota le espera una graan aventura en corea jejeje **

**Bueno una noticia mas he decidido al vulturi que se enamorara y no no lo dire deberán esperar a saber quien es. Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios hasta la proxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo como cada semana les triago un nuevo capitulo disfrútenlo.**

**Lily Masen: hola de nuevo chica muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y bueno con respecto a la aventura pues ya veras jejeje y tranquila que los vulturi ya vienen**

**Casiepl: Me alegro que no te disguste el que haya decidido no agregar a ningún cullen y tienes razón pobre de Seth u..u pero ni modo gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**CristalAlice: gracias por tu comentario y tranquila que ya somos dos las que envidian a Chris por que va a corea jejeje**

**CAPITULO 7: EL VIAJE**

**EL DÍA DEL VIAJE**

-Chrisss levántate -dijo Alice- partimos en 3 hrs.

-que?- dijo bostezando y viendo el reloj de pared- Alice son las 5 de la mañana

-exacto y tienes 2 hrs. para desayunar y arreglarte y 1 hora para tomar el avión

-está bien- dijo enfurruñada

-usa la ropa del gancho azul eh! -dijo mientras salía

Se levanto pesadamente de la cama y fue a la ducha, se vistio y peino rápidamente, bajo y desayuno lo que Esme le preparó jugo, fruta y bisquets.

-vamos vamos!

-Corea no se irá Alice- dijo Rosalie-Emmett también esto- le dijo entregandole más maletas

-ok

-cuídate mucho y también diviertete

-claro Esme y prometo traerles algo

-cuidenla- dijo Carilise a los chicos en tono paternal- Alice y Rosalie no acaben con las tiendas

-sí- respondieron al unísono

-llamen seguido -dijo Esme

-bien nos vemos en 1 mes-dijo Jasper y subió junto con Alice al deportivo amarillo, y Emmett, Rosalie y Christine al jeep

Los autos atravesaron un silencioso Forks y Christine pudo jurar ver un lobo en la entrada del pueblo, llegaron a Seattle y se sorprendió mucho al ver que los Cullen tenían un Jet privado.

-wow -dijo sorprendida

-hermoso no? -dijo Emmett orgulloso

-no es demasiado?

-es un pequeño lujo -dijo Jasper como sí nada

-partiremos cuando lo deseen- dijo un piloto que entró a la sala de espera

Todos abordaron el avión, el viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos, aterrizaron cerca de las 10 de la noche, era una noche fría pero hermosa subieron a un camaro negro con vidrios polarizados y un ferrari rojo también con vidrios polarizados, Christine pudo ver por la ventanilla que a pesar de ser tarde las calles de Seúl estaban llenas de gente.

- mira cuantas tiendas- dijo Alice emocionada

-una tienda de omandus-dijo Christine- y en que hotel nos quedaremos?

-en ninguno- respondió Jasper

-que?

-espera y veras ya casi llegamos

A los pocos minutos se detuvieron en una pequeña avenida residencial, no había mucha gente afuera pero era un lugar lujoso.

-que hacemos aquí?- pregunto al bajar del auto

-decidimos comprar una casa- dijo Rosalie

-pero sólo estaremos 1 mes

-tal vez- dijo Emmett con voz misteriosa

-toma- dijo Jasper entregandole una cajita de madera rosa

-que es esto? -pregunto cuando la abrió y vio 2 tarjetas blancas adentro

-son llaves electrónicas- dijo Alice e intercambio miradas con los demás- Christine está casa es tuya

-QUEE?!-grito en shock- no, no puedo aceptar algo así

-claro que sí

-no es muy caro debe costar millones

-y?- dijo Emmett

-p... pero

-no te hagas la difícil y mejor vano a que la conozcas -dijo Alice y la arrastro dentro

-Wow- dijo al verla - es hermosa

-Esmela decoro- dijo Jasper entrando con los demás

-como?

-tiene sus trucos

-chicos en serio no puedo aceptarla

-claro que sí y lo harás- sentenció Rosalie

-bueno hoy descansaremos y mañana iniciamos el tour, ven Chris te encantara tú cuarto- la guió y se detuvieron en una puerta -aquí es

-es precioso- dijo al verlo, entró y observó todo

-descansa mañana será un largo día

-hasta mañana Alice

Tomo una pequeña maleta y saco su pijama, retiró las cobijas y se acosto

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

-despiertaaa- dijo una voz

-5 minutitos más- dijo acurrucandose más contra las cobijas

-ah no ni lo pienses hay mucho que hacer

-ok okok

Se levanto y fulmino a la duendecillo que sólo la veía con el rostro iluminado.

-tú ropa ya está en tú armario

-ya fuiste de compras?- pregunto incrédula- pero apenas llegamos ayer

-tranquila es la ropa que trajimos

-ah vale

-bien te esperamos abajo

-sí bajo en una hora

Tomo su neceser y se dirigió a la ducha aún adormilada, bajo bañada y arreglada en la sala la esperaban los cuatro, el día era nublado perfecto para vampiros adolecentes, subieron a los autos y llegaron a una avenida muy concurrída.

-donde estamos?- pregunto Christine cuando bajaron

-en mi paraíso personal- respondio Alice con ojos brillantes

-eh?

-Myeong-dong- dijo Rosalie

-necesitamos con urgencia ropa nueva

-pero Alice es el primer día que estamos aquí

-lo se, prometo que será sólo hoy, a mitad del mes y al final- dijo con ojos de borreguito

-Wow sólo 3 veces- dijo Emmett -está duende planea algo

-cierra la boca Emmett- dijo fulminandolo con la mirada

Los 3 vampiros y Christine fueron arrastrados por Alice a cada tienda que había ahí, los vendedores veían con adoración a Alice y las jóvenes coreanas con odio por llevarse las mejores prendas.

-Alice tú viste algo, verdad?- pregunto Rosalie

-am pues no se- le respondió risueña- tal vez pude ver que un chico robara el corazón de nuestra hermanita

-QUEE?!

-sh!

-como es? como se llama? cuántos años tiene? es de aquí?

-Rosalie no tengo todas esas respuestas, es guapo, y sí es coreano lo demás aún no lo se

-eso es oaravilloso, cuando lo conocerá?

-oh eso no te lo diré

-Alice tengo hambre ya podemos irnos?- pregunto Christine que las interrumpió

-sí ya tenemos todo lo necesario

-nosotros llevaremos esto a la casa, las alcanzamos después- dijo Jasper que con ayuda de Emmett subió todo a un auto

Las chicas entraron a un restaurante no lujoso por petición de Christine, Alice y Rosalie tuvieron se ordenar comida para evitar sospechas.

-Chris habrá un evento- dijo Rosalie

-cual?

-pues es un concierto, estarán varios grupos, lo están promocionando como "Music Time World", ya compramos los boletos además de acceso Vip, estarás en primera fila- dijo Alice

-oh por kami eso es genial- dijo emocionada

-es en 2 semanas pero los chicos no irán- dijo Rosalie

-porque no?

-tienen boletos para una exibion que habrá

-entonces sólo seremos nosotras 3

-sipi- dijo Alice

-por eso nos obligaste a comprar hoy

-exacto

**VOLTERRA, ITALIA**

-con su permiso- dijo una joven con un cuerpo de escándalo y ojos carmesí

-espera Heidi

-sí mi señor

-a donde piensas ir por la comida está vez?

-bueno pensaba un lugar un poco más lejano

-mmm

-que piensas hermano?

-iré- dijo levantándose de improviso y sorprendiendo a todos

-eh? m... mi señor p... pero- trataba de decir la chica

-no pierdas tú tiempo déjala que vaya ella- dijo uno con voz aburrida

-no, está decidido además estoy aburrido

-está bien, Demetri y Alec irán contigo- dijo y los 2 mencionados asintieron y se acercaron

-trata de no llamar la atención

-no soy un vampiro inexperto, por supuesto que no lo haré- respondio ofendido- Alec, Demetri, Heidi vámonos

-sí -respondieron

-entonces a que lugar vamos?- pregunto mientras salían

-sí le parece bien a Seúl que está en Corea del Sur amo Cayo

-perfecto no hemos probado bocadillos de ese lugar desde hace mucho

Los cuatro vampiros salieron de Volterra hacia el aeropuerto y tomaron el Jet privado con destino a Seúl, Corea.

**Bueno como ven lo bueno esta por iniciar 3 vulturis van directo hacia haya y esto será genial, además he decidido agregar un coreanito si deben pensar otro? peroo es necesario bueno me despido hasta la próxima chau!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuevo capitulo disfrútenlo.**

**Lily Masen: Hola de nuevo nena gracias por tu nuevo comentario y pueees déjame decirte que Chris trae muchísimas sorpresas mas jejeje pero poco a poco se descubrirán, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**CristalAlice: Siiiiiiiiii un coreano jajaja y tranquila nena que no será el guapísimo se Taemin, gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir la historia.**

**Casiepl: Eso es cierto no tengo remedio porque como seguramente todos se han dado cuenta me fascina jugar con los personajes jejeje, gracias por tu comentario.**

**CAPITULO8: A PRIMERA VISTA**

-Alice quiero soju

-Olvidalo eres muy joven para beber -interrumpió Rosalie

-pero...

-tiene razon -apoyo Jasper

-que malos -dijo inflando los cachétes

De repente la pelinegra se quedó viendo al vacío, Rosalie se dio cuenta pero antes de poder acercarse Alice reaccióno y le guiñó el ojo.

-Chris cerca de aquí hay una pequeña pastelería que es muy popular quieres ir?

-sí- respondio con los ojos brillantes

Las 3 chicas caminaban tranquilamente a través de las calles, unos momentos después se detuvieron frente a un pequeño local, entraron y se sentaron junto a la entrada, Alice ordenó 3 pastelillos y 3 capuchinos comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de todo.

-oh lo olvide -dijo de repente Alice -Rosalie debemos comprar el encargo de Carilise -dijo guiñandole un ok

-cierto -dijo captando el mensaje

-Chris iremos a comprar unas cosas tú esperanos aquí

-mmm ok -dijo no muy convencida y las 2 vampirezas se levantaron y salieron- ya se tardaron- dijo viendo su reloj y dándose cuenta que ya había pasado 1 hr.

Harta de esperar, se levanto y salió, comenzó a caminar observando y fotografíando casi todo lo que veía.

Se detuvo frente a un escaparate de una tienda, de repente sintió que una mano quitaba la pinza blanca de su cabeza la cual sostenía todo su cabello, sorprendida se dio vuelta y vio a un chico frente a ella el cual sonrió apenado.

-lo siento pero no hablo coreano -dijo al ver que le decía algo

-ah inglés

-sí

-discúlpame pero te confundi con alguien más, lo siento -dijo entregandole su pinza y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-no te preocupes

El sol hacia brillar su cabello rojo, el cual por haber estado sujeto en un chongo ahora tenía ligeras ondas, una brisa fresca lo agito ligeramente provocando que se enredara un poco, el chico sin poder evitarlo le sonrió y sintió algo extraño, poniendolo ansioso.

Christine no pudo dejar de mirarlo era alto con un buen cuerpo, su cabello era negro un poco largo, y tenía una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que su corazón latiera, sin poder evitarlo sonrió como una tonta.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos.

-soy Ryu Dae Jong, un gusto -dijo rompiendo el momento

-hola - dijo con una gran sonrisa- soy Christine Tribeka

-turista?- pregunto al ver la cámara en sus manos

-sí, vine de vacaciones con mis hermanos

-ya veo, cuanto te quedarás? -pregunto nervioso?

-1 mes, pero ya llevó 1 semana aquí

-bueno señorita Tribeka, supongo que aún no conoce lo mejor de Seul, permítame ser su guía

-no es necesario, no necesitas molestarte

-no es ninguna molestia, además será mi forma de disculparme por arruinar su peinado

-está bien

A lo lejos una rubia y una pelinegra observaban a ambos mientras estos comenzaban a caminar, se voltearon a ver y sonrieron con complicidad.

-es lindo el niño -dijo Rosalie

-sii! Y ella a ella se ve feliz

-bueno nosotras ya hicimos nuestra parte vámonos con los chicos

* * *

-demasiado sol

-este país es muy soleado amo, por eso es más difícil reunir el grupo

-saldrás sólo cuando empiece a atardecer o este nublado, no debemos levantar sospechas

* * *

-aquí es

-oh, es linda tú casa

-gracias, quieres pasar?- pregunto pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a Jasper y Emmett con el ceño fruncido-ah hola chicos el s Ryu DaeJong ,Ryu ellos son mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett

-un gusto -dijo haciendo una reverencia

Emmett se acerco a el y lo miro de arriba abajo, Jasper también se acerco y extendió su mano, la cual Ryu tomo, sintió que Jasper apretaba más de lo normal.

-bueno supongo que debo irme, am te llamare después Christine de acuerdo?

-por supuesto Ryu, cuídate mucho

-hasta luego -dijo a los Cullen, subió a su auto y arrancó

Sin poder evitarlo Christine soltó un suspiro y ambos chicos voltearon a verla.

-y a ese de donde lo conoces? -pregunto Emmett

-um, hoy lo conocí por accidente- dijo mientras entraba a la casa

-que? -pregunto Jasper siguiendola

-oh vamos déjenla -intervino Rosalie

-queremos detalles -dijo Alice emocionada

-pues...

***30 minutos después***

-wow fue como en uno de esos doramas que vez -dijo Alice

-sí y es un lindo chico -dijo con voy soñadora

-te gusta -dijo Rosalie y ella se sonrojo

-apenas lo conoci Hoy

-y eso que, es amor a primera vista- dijo Alice

-es peligroso -dijo Jasper

-no sabes nada de el, podría ser un asesino serial- dijo Emmett exageradamente

-wow mira a este par de hermanos celosos -dijo Alice burlona

-NO ESTAMOS CELOSOS! - gritaron al unísono

-estaré bien chicos -les dijo mientras se reía

-más le vale que no te haga nada -dijo serio Jasper

-o se las verá con nosotros , nadie lastima a mi hermanita- dijo Emmett

-claro claro le daré su mensaje

**Bien con esto termina el capitulo de hoy. **

**Les traigo una propuesta que dependerá de ustedes si se hace o no. Como ven al fic le faltan mas comentarios, si publican muchísimos comentarios les prometo que la próxima semana serán dos si DOS! Capítulos los que subiré, asi que depende de ustedes.**

**Por cierto el próximo capitulo se llama "Tua Cantante" no se pierdan el saber quien es el vulturi jejeje, hasta la próxima un beso, bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis adorados lectores lamento muchisimo la demora bueno los dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**

**Casiepl : Exacto Chris tiene muchas pociones jeje y con respecto al Vulturi aquí tienes la respuesta gracias por comentar**

**Lily Masen : Hola de nuevo nena, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y si los coreanos wow con taaan lindos jeje , aquí finalmente esta la respuesta del vulturi jeje y si aun faltan muchas cosas interesantes. Gracias x comentar.**

**CristalAlice: Gracias por comentar y me fascina que te haya encantado el capitulo y espero q t guste el nuevo.**

**CAPITULO 9:TUA CANTANTE**

Estaban por cumplirse 3 semanas de la visita de los Cullen a corea, Christine se sentía muy feliz, Ryu la había llevado a muchos lugares, clubs, restaurantes, museos, karaokes, centros de juegos, tiendas de ropas, etc., Alice y Rosalie estaban felices por verla tan enamorada, y a Jasper y Emmett aún les costaba aceptar a Ryu pero al menos ya no lo asesinaban con la mirada.

-amo el grupo está listo

-ya era hora partimos al anochecer y Heidi no ol...

No pudo terminar de hablar, fue interrumpido al captar un olor que trajo la brisa, el y los demás Vulturis se petrificaron por el aroma.

-Demetri rastrea este olor ahora- ordenó y este asintió

Demetri salió corriendo, seguido de Cayo y Alec, llegaron hasta un parque donde había una chica de apariencia normal, al parecer se estaba despidiendo de un chico oriental, este se fue y dejó sola a la chica.

-sublime, exquisito- susurro Cayo con los ojos negros-mi tua cantante, váyanse-ordenó a Alec y Demetri y estos obedecieron

-Alice dijo que llegarían un poco tarde, será mejor que vaya a comer- se dijo así misma la chica

-Alice?- pensó Cayo

Christine sacó su ipod y se colocó los audífonos, entró a un pequeño restaurante, 1 hr. después salió, camino a través de Myeong-dong, compró una mascada color lila y la ato a su cuello.

Cayo la seguía a un par de metros de distancia y gracias a que ya era de noche no se ocultaba, le fascinaba el ver su cabello moverse ligeramente debido a su andar, no necesitaba conocerla para saber que era de un carácter dulce pero fuerte, se sentía atraído a esa humana, iba más allá de que ella fuera su tua cantante, era algo que lo obligaba a pensar en protegerla, no no podía terminar como ese tonto de Edward Cullen, ella era una simple chiquilla humana, su alimento.

Christine iba entretenida oyendo música, se detuvo a esperar a que el semáforo cambiara y cuando lo hizo comenzó a atravesar la avenida, urgo en su bolsa buscando su celular, lo encontró pero se le resbaló y azoto en el suelo, se distrajo recogiéndolo, entonces escucho un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido que se convertía en un estruendo, un Ferrari color blanco se acercaba rápidamente, los neumáticos estaban bloqueados, no podía frenar.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sólo cerro los ojos y espero el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, algo la tomo en brazos y echo a correr muy rápido, cuando se detuvo dudosa abrió los ojos lentamente, al hacerlo se encontró con una mirada carmesí, la persona que la había salvado la sostenía firmemente contra su pecho.

Pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, la colocó suavemente en el suelo, ella retrocedio 2 pasos pero su espalda chocó contra una pared, observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en un callejón.

-es un vampiro y no uno vegetariano, que hago ahora?- pensó aterrada

-hola -dijo Cayo con una hermosa voz en tono seductor y avanzó un pasó hacia ella

-Christine- llamó una voz preocupada y ambos voltearon

-C... Cayo- dijo sorprendida Rosalie

-oh mis queridos Cullen -dijo burlón -vaya vaya, otra humana más?

-ella no sabe nada -dijo Alice

-no le hagas nada por favor -suplico Rosalie

-nuevamente rompieron las reglas, y ya saben cual es el castigo- dijo y volteó a ver a Christine de nuevo, con su mano acaricio su mejilla y olfateo su cuello - perfecto- abrió su boca levemente mostrando sus filosos colmillos, Christine reaccionó y se apartó y alejo bruscamente de el en ese instante Alec y Demetri aparecieron

-mi señor es hora de partir- dijo Alec

-bueno supongo que es hora de partir -dijo Cayo y en un parpadeo apareció frente a Christine -nos volveremos a ver pequeña niña, y tranquila, ningún vampiro a parte de mi podrá tocarte, sólo eres mía -susurro en su oído, se separó y acaricio tiernamente sus labios con su dedo índice- hasta luego mi tua cantante- dijo y desapareció junto con Alec y Demetri

-tua cantante -susurro Christine sorprendida y se desmayo

Jasper se acerco y la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo

-debemos volver a Forks -dijo Emmett serio rompiendo el sepulcral silencio

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en su habitación, de pronto recordó lo que había sucedido y un escalofrio la recorrió, se levanto de la cama, y bajo a la sala donde vio a Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie

-Chris sobre lo que pasó... -decía nerviosa Alice

-acerca de que son vampiros -respondio tranquila

-no estas asustada?- pregunto sorprendido Emmett

-nop, sí quisieran hacerme daño lo hubieran hecho desde antes, además somos familia no?-pregunto sonriente y antes de darse cuenta Rosalie la estaba abrazando

-lamentamos no habértelo dicho

-no se preocupen

-pero ahora por nuestra culpa estas en peligro -dijo Jasper

-todo saldrá bien tranquilos

**Buenooo ese es el vulturi, a que no se lo esperaban , me alegro mucho recibir sus comentarios asi que plis comenten mas por faaaa **

**Otra cosa es un dato importante, la historia de Christine y Ryu es real todo lo que ellos pasaran en realidad le paso a una amiga la cual me dio permiso de usar su historia si se que algunas cosas parecerán increíbles pero les reitero que esa basada en un hecho real bueno los veo luego chau!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah que dijeron " MENTIROSAAA NO SUBIO LOS DOSS" jaja pues no aquí estan los dos, se narrara la historia de la prota y como llego aqui espero les guste.**

**CAPITULO 10: LA VERDAD**

-lo lamento -dijo ella triste

-tranquila sí es una emergencia no se puede evitar -dijo mientras veía a Jasper y Emmett meter las maletas en los autos -estas últimas 3 semanas me las he pasado genial con tigo

-igual yo gracias Ryu

-tú has sido la primera en conocerme tal cual soy, eres muy importante para mi nunca lo olvides

-te prometo que volveré además siempre estaremos en contacto

-por supuesto, te esperare

-Chris es hora -dijo Emmett apareciendo y ella asintio

-debo irme, -dijo y se acerco a abrazarlo

-cuídate mucho

-claro tú igual

Se separaron y se observaron fijamente por unos segundos, le sonrió y dio media vuelta, subió al camaro color negro y bajo la ventanilla, saco su mano y la agito despidiendose.

Llegaron en 45 minutos al aeropuerto y subieron al jet privado, Christine se colocó sus audifonos.

Algo en su cabeza hizo click!, en sus oídos retumbaban las voces del grupo de chicos coreanos "2am", era la tercera vez que oía "I DidWrong", adoraba esa canción sin embargo algo era diferente, cerro sus ojos y se acomodó en el asiento, necesitaba dormir además aún faltaba mucho para aterrizar en Seattle.

* * *

La voz del piloto anunciando el aterrizaje la despertó, entonces lo recordó y supo que era hora de decir la verdad a los Cullen.

-así que somos personajes ficticios -dijo Jasper

-porque no nos dijiste esto antes? -pregunto Esme

-lo siento pero no podía

-siempre supiste lo que somos -dijo Alice

-sí

-supongo que eso explica porque tienes el mismo don que Bella -dijo Edward

-no, yo no tengo ningún don además mis padres no murieron, eso de alguna forma lo dictó mi mente, que bloqueaba mis verdaderos recuerdos por lo doloros que son, yo pase por lo mismo que tú Rose cuando tenía 8 años- dijo con la mirada clavada en el piso

-está bien te perdónamos, tuviste tus razones además no somos quién para juzgarte- dijo Rosalie

-pero como llegaste aquí? -pregunto Carilise

-pues todo comenzó días antes de que yo llegara aquí...

* * *

Cerro los ojos por reflejo, esperando sentir el golpe de la bala en su pecho, pero está nunca llegó abrió los ojos lentamente al hacerlo estos se llenaron de pánico y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-S... Sebastián- susurro con la voz entrecortada

El chico estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo con sus manos la punta del arma, de su boca salían hilos de sangre.

Tardó en reacciónar pero guardo el arma y salió huyendo con sus compañeros dejandolo tirado encima de un charco de su propia sangre.

Ella seguía estática, a su alrededor las reacciónes no se hicieron esperar, la gente llamaba a emergencias y otras se acercaban al chico.

-el morirá no es así? -pregunto una mujer mayor

-creo que sí -respondió otra

Morirá, morirá, morirá... Esa palabra se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, reaccióno y corrió hacia el empujando a todos a su pasó, se arrodillo junto a el, tomo su mano y lo vio fijamente.

-por favor resiste

-C... Christine

-por favor, no me puedes dejar quédate conmigo por favor

-n... no me q... queda mucho t... tiempo

-no me dejes sola

-cuídate, a... adiós

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y en sus labios quedó una pequeña sonrisa.

-NOO!

**VELATORIO SAN COSME , 21:30 PM**

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Las paredes color crema, los sillones color negro, al final de la habitación 4 grandes velas alumbraban, gran variedad de coronas y arreglos de flores rodeaban una caja larga de madera color vino, con adornos dorados, dentro de ella había un muchacho vestido de traje negro que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, su nombre Sebastián Tribeka hermano mayor de Christine, el cual murió por protegerla, la mayoría de las personas presentes la culpaban, pero la peor era su madre que para ella la única responsable era Christine y jamás se lo perdonaria.

A pesar de todo lo que decían ahí estaba ella sentada en un sillón con un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos apartada de todos, su mirada se había apagado estaba llena de tristeza y dolor.

Se levanto del sillón y se aproximo a dejarle las flores, nuevamente las lágrimas empezaban a salir sin detenerse, sus sollozos eran silenciosos apenas perceptibles,

Todos voltearon a verla, alguien se levanto y se interpuso en su camino.

-que haces aquí?

-vengo a verlo

-tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, todavía no estas satisfecha? Ya me lo arrebataste que más quieres?

-mamá por favor déjame pasar

-no, quién te dejó entrar?

-fui yo -dijo una chica

-Melissa, como dejaste que entrara?no vez que ella es la culpable de lo que pasó

-no tía te equivocas, fue un accidente

-no ella...

-acaso no le da vergüenza lo que hace?

-calmate Patricia -dijo un señor que se acerco -no es ni el momento ni el lugar -Melissa llévala con el

-sí

-sueltame Henry no permitire que se le acerque

-calma ven siéntate -dijo y la llevó hasta un sillón

-ven Chris te acompañó a que le dejes las flores

-Mel es mi culpa

-no claro que no, no le hagas caso a tú madre

-pero

-shh a el no le gustaría verte así- dijo y se alejo para dejarla sola

-Sebastián, perdóname, daría cualquier cosa porque estuvieras aquí por perdóname- susurro mientras sus lágrimas caían de nuevo.

Pasó una semana desde la muerte de su hermano, su madre no dejaba de culparla día y noche, y su padre la ignoraba como siempre. Descuido la escuela y perdió contacto con sus amigos, todo dejó de importarle.

Una noche una discusión con su madre se salió e control y término con una herida en la cabeza, frustrada y dolída tomo su chaqueta y salió de su casa. Subió al subterráneo y se bajo en una estación al azar la cual estaba frente a un parque, se sentó en una banca y lloro.

-porque, porque? No es justo- susurro

Se levanto, limpio sus lágrimas y observó la luna en todo su esplendor.

-Verumvoluntasquidemcordis..- susurro una voz cálida

-el verdadero deseo del corazón?-pregunto a nadie en especifico

-es lo que deseas? un nuevo comienzo?

-sí

-lo tendrá,s pero no será fácil

-nunca es fácil

Un fuerte viento sacudio las hojas de los árboles, respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos.

-mamá, papá adiós...

Las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y cayó al suelo desmayada, sumiendose en una infinita oscuridad.

* * *

-después de eso desperté y vi a Rosalie, eso es lo que pasó

-mi niña-dijo Esme y la abrazo fuertemente

-pero no fue tú culpa- dijo Alice

-mis padres no lo creían así, perdónenme por no decirles la verdad

-tranquila-dijo Esmeaún abrazándola- está es tú familia, Carilise y yo somos tus padres de acuerdo?

-g... gracias- susurro aferrándose a ella

-no volverás a sufrir nunca así de nuevo- dijo Carilise

-ahora hay un problema –dijo Jasper

-Cayo

-si

-el dijo que lo veria de nuevo

-Alice vez algo?- pregunto Edward

-no, aun no se ha tomado una decisión

-entonces solo queda esperar-dijo Rosalie

-si,

**o..o muy triste la historia, en fin nos vemos despues y espero muchoos comentarios jeje chau!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11:CLASE DE YOGA**

Las grandes puertas de madera se cerraron, dejando solos a 3 vampiros.

Uno de ellos permanecía sentado con la mirada al infinito, mientras sostenía firmemente una mascada color lila, para asi no olvidar la fuerza de su olor y perdiera el control la próxima vez que la viera.

-hermano estuviste muy distraído durante la comida-dijo un pelinegro- además esa mascada tiene un peculiar aroma

El vampiro no dijo nada simplemente extendió su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba, y el otro vampiro la tomo, cerro sus ojos y se concentro.

-oh que magnifico-dijo emocionado al soltar su mano- es un excelente y raro bocadillo

Cayo fruncio el ceño al oir "bocadillo", de alguna forma ya no la veía asi era SU HUMANA no SU BOCADILLO, debía hacer algo para que no muriera.

-asi que al fin la hayaste?- dijo el otro vampiro en tono aburrido

-si fue durante mi viaje a Corea

-pero al parecer los Cullen encontraron un extraño pasatiempo, recolectar humanas y convivir con ellas, tal vez deberíamos hacerles una visita de cortesía- dijo Aro con una sonrisa maliciosa- además esa humana debe pagar con su vida por el descuido de ellos

-hermano- intervino cayo- esta humana es mi Tua Cantante creo que es mi derecho el decidir su destino

-oh la reclamas?

-si

-esta bien solo no te obsesiones con ella

-ya me voy-dijo Christine mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-cuidate mucho- dijo Esme

-oh Bella- dijo cuando abrió la puerta y la vio de pie- hola como estas?-pregunto haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar junto con Edward

-bien- respondió cortante

-Bella cariño-dijo Esme

-hola

-nee Bella voy a clases de Yoga no te gustaría tomarlas con migo?- pregunto la chica emocionada

-Bella es algo despistada-dijo Edward

-tranquilo también yo además no es mucho ejercicio el que se hace, es mas relajamiento

-no gracias- dijo ella

Jasper el cual se encontraba en el sillón leyendo un libro de guerra, frunció el ceño al notar los sentimientos de Bella hacia Christine, eran de desprecio, se levanto y dejo el libro en un librero.

-espero Chris te llevare- dijo avanzando hacia ella con una sonrisa

-en la moto?

-por supuesto

-genial, jajaja todas ser morirán de envidia –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-claro claro- dijo palmeando su espalda- además no quiero estar aquí-pensó y Edward lo vio confundido por sus pensamientos- olvídalo no es tu asunto- respondió el rubio en su mente

-bien vamonooosssss- dijo emocionada- byebye- dijo a todos y salió junto a Jasper rumbo al garaje momentos después el ruido de la moto al arrancar se oyó

-Bella- dijo Edward- hay algo que quieras decirme sobre Chris?

-no claro que no- respondió nerviosa

-odio no saber tus pensamientos- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-así que también lo notaste- dijo cuándo se detuvieron en un semáforo- dijo la chica

-a que te refieres?

-sabes de que hablo, que no le agrado a Bella

-entonces ya lo sabias

-por supuesto no soy tan tonta

-acaso tuvieron un percance?

-no, siempre ha sido así desde que la conocí y francamente ya no se qué hacer para ganarme su amistad

-tal vez no debas hacerlo

-pero es que es novia de Edward y el es bueno am mi hermano- dijo sonrojada

-lo se pero no puedes forzarla, si no quiere tu amistad pues ella se la pierde, no le ruegues

-pero..

-sabes que Rosalie está muy molesta con ella por cómo te trata?Creo que los únicos que no lo saben son Edward y Emmett

-prométeme que no se los dirás

-si eso es lo que quieres

-aquí es-dijo y el se detuvo frente a un gran establecimiento, se quito el casco y bajo de la moto- gracias por traerme

-quieres que venga a recogerte?

-de acuerdo- respondió con una gran sonrisa- vez te dije que todas se morirían de envidia- dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas que babeaban por el

-es muy molesto

-jajaja tan desafortunado, bueno debo irme la clase está por iniciar

-de acuerdo te veo en dos horas

-gracias Jasper- dijo y entro

-aunque seas la novia de Edward no seguiré permitiendo que la trates así Bella, ella es importante para mi- pensó mientras veía a Christine saludar a una chica, suspiro y arranco de nuevo

-Jasper- llamo una pelinegra- iras por Chris?

-si eso le dije

-mmm no creo que debas ir por ella

-porque?

-digamos conocerá a alguien- respondió sonriente

-no te referirás al lobo verdad?-pregunto con una ceja arqueada

-ah puede que si o puede que no, solo te diré que perdí su rastro pero estará bien

-esta bien Alice

-mmm Jasper ya se tardo- dijo mientras veía su reloj- supongo que debio olvidarlo-

Comenzó a caminar, saco sus audífonos pero se resbalaron de su mano, se agacho a recogerlos pero una mano ya lo había hecho, alzo la vista y frente a ella habai una chico alto y moreno el cual la veía con una gran sonrisa, su corazón se acelero pero no de la misma manera que cuando estaba con Ryu.

-hola, creo que esto es tuyo- dijo extendiéndole los audífonos

-si, gracias

-ah practicas Yoga- dijo mientras señalaba un tapete color rosa que colgaba en su hombro derecho

-si de hecho mi clase acaba de terminar

-debe ser interesante

-si algo

-soy Seth Clearwater

-Christine Tribeka

-am me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar algo con migo- dijo un poco sonrojado

-mmm me acabas de conocer y me invitas a beber algo- dijo pensativa- seguro será entretenido

-genial

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a través de las calles hasta llegar al mismo restaurante al que había ido con Angela

-Seth? Donde he oido ese nombre- pensaba confundida- oh mierda es un lobo, pero porque me invito a beber algo? Bah ni que estuviera enamorado de mi

Una chica morena alta, se acercó a ellos, vio a seth con una ceja arqueada y luego a la chica.

-chocolate caliente- dijo antes de que le preguntara

-ok, y tu?

-lo mismo- dijo el -eres de aquí?

-si algo a si, vivo con los Cullen, supongo que los conoces?- dijo y el sonrio

-si son muy famosos, yo soy de la reserva

-ah la Push

-si, cuéntame de ti

-que te gustaría saber?

-no se, lo que sea

-bien mmm, tengo 17 años, amo el chocolate, el anime, me considero rara porque me fascina todo lo que tenga que ver con Corea, amo la lluvia, odio la cebolla y soy muy despistada

-vaya tus gustos son peculiares

-si lo se pero es genial significa que no soy igual a las demás

-por supuesto que no lo eres pensó- bien yo tengo tu edad (se que no es cierto pero en este fic si jajaja bien volvamos con la historia), tengo una hermana mayor que yo y…

Una extraña música interrumpio al chico, Christine saco su celular y se disculpo con el chico.

****CONVERSACION POR CELULAR****

- bueno

-Christine donde estás?

-ah Rose, pues en un restaurante por?

-hay alguien contigo?

-si pero como lo sabes?, espera Alice

-Emmett y yo estamos afuera de donde tomas tu clase venimos por ti

-no es necesario, me ire luego

-es un lobo y no es seguro que estes con el

-pero..

-nada de peros, además Esme necesita algo y me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros en corea casi no pasamos tiempo juntas porque estuviste con tu novio

-Ryu no es mi novio- susurro sonrojada

-sabes que el quiere y se que lo serán pronto bueno te veo aqui

- oki-dijo y colgó

****FIN CONVERSACION POR CELULAR****

-Seth, lo siento pero debo hacer unas cosas- dijo cuando llego a la mesa

-es necesario?

-si lo siento

-esta bien- dijo algo decaído- oh te gustaría ir a la Push?

-seria genial

-te veo el fin que viene?

-claro te veo aquí a la 1 ok

-esta bien- se levanto y la acompaño a la entrada del restaurante – te veo después

-adios- dijo y se fue

-es mas linda de lo que pensé- susurro

-oh mi pequeño hermano se ha vuelto un casanova- dijo una chica que se acerco a el

-cállate Leah-respondió sonrojado

-y crees que los chupasangres la dejen ir?

-espero que si- dijo esperanzado

-se ve agradable

-lo es, es una chica muy especial

-si debe serlo para haberse convertido en tu imprimación, bien ya que se fue ayúdame a atender a los clientes

-esta bien


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuevo capítulo espero que les guste lamento muchísimo no haber respondido sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior.**

**Casiepl : Es cierto es muy triste la historia de la prota, pero no todo es color de rosa jeje, gracias por comentar.**

**Lily Masen : Si me imagine que nadie esperaría que fuera Cayo, y perdón por elegir una historia muy triste para la prota, gracias por seguir la historia y por tus comentarios.**

**CAPITULO 12: NOVIOS AL FIN**

-como te ha ido?- pregunto una peliroja a la persona con la que hablaba por celular, mientras estaba en el balcón de su habitación

-el trabajo ha sido pesado, he tenido muchas sesiones de fotos, pero de ahí en fuera bien

-eso es genial pequeño

-y a ti que tal te ha ido mi niña?

-todo tranquilo, tengo un nuevo amigo se llama Seth

-oh que bueno, oye Chris la última vez que nos vimos ya no pude decirte algo

-que pasa? sigues teniendo problemas con tú hermano?

-no, ya se calmaron las cosas, es otra cosa

-qué ocurre?

-quiero que sepas que eres una chica muy especial para mi, y tú me gustas

-oh -dijo sonrojada

-m... me gustaría que fueras mi novia?-pregunto nervioso -te gustaría?

-Ryu -susurro sorprendida

-tal vez es mala idea porque estamos muy lejos y casi no nos veremos pero sí tú aceptas yo me esforzare para que funcione

-sí me gustaría, haremos que funcione

-en serio? -pregunto feliz -es perfecto, te prometo que siempre estaremos en contacto

-y yo trataré de ir a corea

-genial, oye debo volver al trabajo, te conectas luego?

-claro

-entonces te veo después, hasta luego te quiero mi niña

-también yo cuídate Bye

*****FIN CONVERSACIÓN POR CELULAR *****

-KYAH! -grito emocionada cuando colgó

-que sucede? -pregunto Rosalie apareciendo

-Rose RoseRose -dijo brincando emocionada - el me lo pidió

-quién te pidió que?

-Ryu me pidió que fuera su novia, no es genial?

-es maravilloso, pero no lo veras muy seguido

-no importa confío plenamente en el, además tengo una hermanita que ve el futuro

-CHRISSS! -grito emocionada la duendecillo que entró corriendo -FELICIDADES! -le grito y la abrazo

-es genial verdad? y dime Alice, todo saldrá bien? -pregunto nerviosa y la pelinegra cerro los ojos

-por ahora todo será perfecto -respondió con una gran sonrisa

-eso basta para mi, ah de tanta emoción me dio hambre

-tú siempre tienes hambre, además Esme está preparando una tarta de zarzamora

-wua, QUIEROOO! -grito y salió corriendo a la cocina

-Alice, los Vulturis no planean nada?

-no, por ahora no han tomado ninguna decisióntranquila Rose

-Esme puedo ir a la Push? -pregunto mientras se comía una rebanada de tarta

-um no lo se, porque?

-pues ese chico Seth me invitó

-conoces a Seth?

-sí, pero supongo que ya lo sabías

-cierto pero cuando irás?

-en un rato

-Edward te puede llevar cuando vaya a dejar a Bella

-Bella irá?

-supongo

-no -dijo Rosalie apareciendo -no irás

-ha?

-los lobos son peligros y lo sabes

-pero

-pero nada Christine

-pero Bella ha ido y no le ha pasado nada

-eso es porque Edward es un tontuelo

-vano Rose no le pasará nada -dijo Emmett apareciendo -ese lobo la cuidara, después de todo ella es su imprimación

**5**

**La tensión era fuerte.**

**4**

**Rosalie golpeó a Emmett por hablar de más.**

**3**

**Los Cullen restantes aparecieron.**

**2**

**Christine dejó caer la cuchara al suelo y parpadeo sockeada.**

**1**

-QUÉ?!- grito y se levanto de la silla de golpe- no nono

-cálmate -dijo Jasper utilizando su don pero tarde la chica entró en histeria

-tú y tú bocota Emmett- le reprocho Alice

-es broma cierto?- pregunto esperanzada pero todos negaron

-no es tan malo -dijo Alice tratando de animarla- a diferencia de las demás chicas no tienes que buscar tú alma gemela, ya la tienes

-Alice se te olvida un pequeño detalle -dijo entrecerrando los ojos -yo ya tengo novio

-espera -dijo Carilise-no sientes nada por el?

-no, bueno admito que es guapo y tierno, pero mis sentimientos hacia Ryu son más fuertes

-extraño -dijo pensativo- la imprimación es algo único y tú deberías estar perdidamente enamorada de el, pero veo que no es así, tal vez seas la única excepción a ello

-espero que sí Ryu es alguien muy importante para mi y ahora que somos novios no pienso arruinarlo por estar atada a otro chico

-debes decirle a Seth o lastimaras sus sentimientos -dijo Edward

-lo se pero no puedo sólo llegar y decirle "hola se que eres un lobo y que crees tengo novio y no puedo ser tú imprimación"

-entonces que harás?- pregunto Esme-

-tengo una idea pero tengo que ir a la push

-pero...- dijo Rosalie

-oh vamos estaré bien

-entonces vamos aún debo pasar por Bella -dijo Edward

-de acuerdo, volveré luego- dijo a los demás y tomo su bolso y su chaqueta

-cualquier cosa llama e iremos- dijo Rosalie

-está bien -dijo y salió junto con Edward rumbo a la casa Swan- solo espero que Seth no se deprima demasiado, y que los demás lobos no me odien por ello- penso la chica decidida

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de la castaña la cual esperaba en la entrada a su novio, pero al ver a la peliroja frunció el ceño.

-lista?- pregunto mientras le abria la puerta del volvo

-claro, pero…

-a Seth invito a Chris a ir a la push

-oh ya veo

-lemento si molesto- dijo mientras veía la lluvia por la ventana

-por supuesto que no-respndio –Edward

-si tu lo dices- susurro

-bien aquí es el limite- dijo el castaño cuando llegaron a una parte del bosque- Bella, Christine no olvide que si sucede algo llamen

-si-respondieron al unísono

-hola Jake- dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a un chico moreno que la veía con una gran sonrisa

-hola Bella

-hola- dijo Seth a la pelirroja con ojos iluminados

-hola- respondio y sin evitarlo sonrio –no nono recuerda que tu tienes a Ryu y no puedes hacerle esto- penso

-veo que si pudiste venir- dijo mientras empezaban a caminar

-si aunque me costo que me dieran permiso

-oh ya entonces debemos aprovechar

-si supongo- dijo y sono su celular, observo la pantalla y sonrio como una boba enamorada al ver que Ryu se lo había enviado

"Hola hermosa, te extraño ya quiero platicar contigo

No soportare hasta la noche, pero por ti lo hare

No olvides que te quiero demasiado"

Con una gran sonrisa, se apresuro a responderle.

"_aww que tierno mi niño, también te quiero muchísimo_

_Y te extraño, ahora estoy con mi nuevo amigo Seth del que te hable la vez pasada_

_Ire con el y una amiga ala reservación del pueblo_

_Te espero al rato conectadaUn beso"_

Seth al verla sonriente parpadeo confundido pero no cemento nada.

-perdon pero recibi un mensaje- le dijo disculpándose

-esta bien no te preocupes, y bienvenida a la Push- dijo cuando llegaron a la reserva y Christine suspiro

-espero que todo salga bien- penso y apretó su celular contra su pecho al sentir que había llegado un nuevo mensaje

"_estoy celoso quisiera estar junto a ti y abrazarte muy fuerte_

_Pero esta bien_

_Te veo al rato mi niña, cuídate mucho_

_Te amo "_

-Teamo- penso y su corazón latio cuando leyó esa frase

"_también te amo y prometo cuidarme "_

Mando el mensaje y se apreduro a seguir a los demás.

-lo lamento Seth pero mi corazón le pertenece a Ryu- penso triste por el- espero comprendas

**Quiero aclarar el porque elegi a cayo, se que a muchas casi les da un infarto jeje peroo la primera razon por la que fue el elegido es porque nadie se lo esperaba, la segunda y mas importante es porque tarde o temprano los vulturis sabrian de Christine y obviamente querrian matarla y eso no seria bueno pero si se convertia en la tua cantante de uno de los lideres estaria am "protegida" por asi decirlo y no podrian dañarla ademas que esto provocara un graan revuelo jeje bien finalizo mi discurso en fin nos vemos despues y espero muchoos comentarios jeje chau!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nuevo capítulo espero que les guste lamento muchísimo no haber respondido sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior.**

**Casiepl casiepl_: Gracias por comentar, si la historia fue muy triste jeje, bueno espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo, gracias por tu .**

**CAPITULO 13: NO TE DEJARE!**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que había llegado a la push por primera vez, Seth la había presentado a toda la manada, había congeniado bien con todos en especial con Leah y Emily.

Los chicos prendieron una fogata y ahora asaban salchichas.

Seth no he había separado ni un segundo de ella y eso comenzaba a ser incómodo.

-Chris me ayudas a traer unos panecillos que están en mi casa?- pregunto Emily que se acerco a ellos y Seth la fulmino con la mirada

-claro – respondió sonriente, se levanto y fue con ella

-vaya amigo es una linda chica –dijo Embry que se acerco a el

-y a pesar de que vive con los Cullen es muy distinta a ellos –dijo Quil

-lo se es maravillosa

-entonces que te parece Seth? -pregunto la morena mientras sacaba los panesillos del horno y los acomodaba en 2 grandes canastas

-es un buen chico -respondió distraídamente

-no te agrada?

-claro que sí, es muy tierno y atento, demasiado atento

-oh ya veo, sí los chicos a veces son algo encimosos, pero dime no te gusta?

-porque?

-bueno es que...

-Emily, Seth me dijo que necesitabas ayuda- dijo Sam entrando

-ah sí ten -dijo entregándole ambas canastas -bueno vamos, los demás nos esperan -dijo a Christine y ella asintio

Cuando la peliroja regreso a la fogata, pudo ver a Seth que hablaba con los demás chicos y al verla se acerco a ella.

-am Chris podemos hablar? -le pregunto nervioso el chico

-oh rayos -pensó -claro porque no -dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ambos chicos se alejaron de los demás y se sentaron en un tronco que había a la orilla de la playa.

-sucede algo malo? -pregunto ella al ver que el no decía nada

-lo que pasa es que necesito decirte algo y es muy importante

-te escucho

-tú crees en leyendas?

-leyendas? como la del chupacabras y los vampiros?

-sí, pero sobre lobos

-hombres lobo? mmm casi no he visto películas de eso, pero que tiene que ver con lo que quieres decirme?

-y sí te dijera que todo eso es real, que existen los hombres lobo

-pues te preguntaría donde está el hospital mental más cercano y te llevaría Jajaja

-que graciosa pero es real, mira se que es difícil de creer pero es verdad

-sí pues no es tan difícil de creer, después de todo yo vivo con una familia de vampiros y vengo de otra dimension donde tú sólo eres el personaje de una saga de libros, nah, no creo que deba soltarle todo así- pensó la chica- bien supongamos que te creo, porque me lo dices a mi?

-lo que pasa es que a cada lobo le sucede algo especial llamado imprimacion, es como sí una fuerza te atara a una sola persona

-hablas del amor

-no, algo más fuerte y pues yo ya encontré a mi imprimación- dijo el chico sonrojado

-genial la hora de mi juicio final- pensó- y dime quién es? la conozco? es bonita?

-bueno sí la conoces, y es muy hermosa

-pero quién es?

-bueno, pues t... tú, eres tú

-eh?

-tú eres mi imprimación, y yo... te quiero y más que a mi propia vida, haría lo que fuera por ti yo...

-lo lamento -dijo ella interrumpiéndolo -Seth agradezco el que seas sincero con migo pero yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, en verdad lo siento

-pero -dijo levantándose de golpe y parándose frente a ella -yo te quiero

-Seth yo tengo novio y lo que siento por el es muy fuerte

-comprendo -dijo triste

-en verdad lamento no poder corresponderte

-está bien no te sientas mal, pero prométeme algo -dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura y tomaba ambas manos de ella entre las de el

-dime

-que cuando necesites algo lo que sea, acudirás a mi en especial sí te sientes triste y te prometo que haré lo que pueda para ayudarte

-muchas gracias, y sí, te lo prometo, bueno ya es tarde creo que será mejor llamar a Rose para que venga a recogerme- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba el número

-te acompañare hasta la línea del limite

-está bien

Después de despedirse de todos, ambos se dirigieron a encontrarse con Rosalie, el silencio que los acompañaba ya no era incómodo, pues los 2 habían sido sinceros.

Seth cargaba en su corazón el amor hacia ella y el dolor por no estar a su lado, pero ahora también estaba el deseo de que ella debía de ser feliz, y eso era suficiente para el.

Christine sentía que la culpa por no corresponder el amor del chico la aplastaba, pero pudo darse cuenta del maravilloso chico que el era, al aceptar que ella no compartía sus sentimientos, y eso aliviaba un poco su culpa.

Los días pasaron, hasta que la graduación llegó, Edward y Bella estaban a 2 meses de casarse y Christine sabía lo que pasaría pero aún así no decía nada, pues había decidido no intervenir.

Su relación con Ryu al principio fue como un cuento de hadas a pesar de estar lejos, pero después todo se complico. Ryu le había dicho a su padre de su relación con ella, pero el no estaba de acuerdo, le ordenó terminar con ella, pero no lo hizo se negaba a dejar a Christine.

Un día el la llamó a su celular y ...

-porque?-pregunto con la voy entrecortada -dijiste que luchariamos por esto y ahora quieres dejarlo?

-es lo mejor

-lo mejor? para quién? para ti? para mi?

-no lo entenderías

-Y COMO LO SABES SÍ NO ME HAZ DICHO NADA! Espera ya se, es por tú padre cierto?

-no, pero Olvidalo no importa sólo seamos amigos vale?

-amigos? -pregunto escéptica- AMIGOS?! RYU DAE JONG EXPLÍCAME QUE SUCEDE! -grito perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía - FUI UN JUEGO VERDAD?! SÓLO UNA MÁS! SEGURAMENTE TIENES A OTRA PERSONA, SÍ ES SÍ SÓLO DÍMELO Y YA!

-ESTOY ENFERMO! -grito el también perdiendo la paciencia

-q... que?

-hace unos días fui al médico me diagnosticaron leucemia

-no -susurro aterrada- no me mientas así

-no es mentira

-pero...

-está muy avanzada aún sí me someto a tratamiento las posibilidades de recuperarme son muy bajas

-q... que tan bajas?-pregunto al borde de la histeria

-10% de recuperarme, y sí el tratamiento falla no habrá nada que hacer

-significa...

-significa que morire, me han dado 1 año como máximo

-debe haber algo que hacer, hay miles de médicos en el mundo, se equivocaron, sí eso ellos se equivocaron

-no, he visto a 6 médicos y todos me han dicho lo mismo, no quiero que sufras por mi, por eso es mejor terminar

-NO! -grito de nuevo -NO TE DEJARE SÓLO!

-es necesario, no hay posibilidades de...

-LAS HAY! AÚN SÍ FUERA SÓLO EL 1%, NO DEJARE QUE TE RINDAS!

-Christine

-toma el tratamiento, yo ahora mismo salgo para haya quiero estar contigo y...

-no, no quiero que me veas así, enfermo, débil, recostado en una cama mientras cada día mi vida se acaba

-no digas eso, todo saldrá bien, tú te recuperarás lo se, por favor no te rindas sí tú te vas y... yo también me morire, por favor no me dejes te lo suplico

-yo

-por favor

-está bien, lo haré por ti, sólo por ti mi niña pero no vengas

-que?

-no quiero que me veas así

-pero Ryu

-por favor

-d... de acuerdo

-estoy cansado hablamos después sí?

-está bien cuídate mucho y descansa

-lo haré hasta luego

Cuando la comunicación se corto, las pocas fuerzas que tenía la abandonaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-un año -susurro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo -leucemia? no es justo, el aún tiene mucho que vivir, no es justo

Con pesar se levanto y limpio los restos de sus lágrimas con su mano, respiro profundamente y entró de nuevo a la casa Cullen, al entrar vio que sólo estaban Carilise, Esme, Alice y Rosalie, los cuales la veían fijamente, era obvio que habían escuchado todo.

Desvío la mirada no soportaba que la vieran con tristeza, era insoportable, sin decir una palabra se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Chris -la llamó Esme -lo siento mucho, sí quieres ir a Corea, está bien nosotros no nos opondremos, sí quieres podemos ir contigo

-Carilise es un excelente médico el podría revisarlo -dijo Alice

-puedo pedir una baja temporal en el hospital e ir y hacerme cargo de su tratamiento, yo personalmente seré quién lo revise- dijo Carilise

-tal vez sea una buena idea no, no puedo dejar que Carilise vaya a Corea conmigo, la boda está cerca y Renesme llegara pronto, Bella lo necesitara y sí el no está Edward jamás me lo perdonara, no puedo hacerlo- pensó mientras se daba cuenta que no podía hacer nada por el- se los agradezco en verdad, en especial a ti Carilise pero no es necesario

-pero Christine

-no se preocupen, am iré a dormir un poco no me siento bien- dijo mientras subía las escaleras

-descansa - dijo Esme maternal y escucho la puerta cerrarse- pobre, Carilise no se puede hacer nada?

-necesito ir y revisarlo no puedo dar ningún diagnóstico por ahora

-pero ella no quiere -dijo Alice

-entonces sólo podemos esperar-dijo Esme -Rose a donde vas? -pregunto al ver que la rubia tomaba su bolso y se dirigía al garaje

-a Port Ángeles, iré a comprar un pastel de chocolate, algunas series de anime, y comida china, necesita distraerse y eso siempre la anima

-voy contigo -dijo Alice y la rubia asintió

-con cuidado -dijo Esme cuando las 2 Cullen salían

La peliroja estaba acostada en su cama, aferrando un peluche del kyubi contra su pecho mientras trataba de no llorar.

-todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien...- se repetía una y otra vez así misma con la esperanza de que así fuera.

**o..o (shock!)**

**woa! este capitulo me hizo llorar cuando lo escribi **

**Espero les haya gustado comenten porfaaaa! bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**Casiepl: hola nena y pueess si Ryu muere o no lo descubriras mas adelante, jejeje, gracias por tu comentario y tranquila que yo también soy bipolar jejeje.**

**CristalAlice: No t preocupes por no poder comentar se q muchos no tienen tiempo, en fin ah es Ryu no Rayu ejem en iba? A si, me alegra que te guste mucho la historia y sobre si muere o no lo verán mas adelante espero te guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**Haha perdon por no haber dejado comentario, estube muy ocupada, pero ame la histiria de verdad llore con ek capi no dejes que muera, combiertelo en vampiro amo a seth pero no com su novio porfa que se quede con RAYU?**

**CAPITULO 14:COMPAÑERA**

*POV CHRISTINE*

Había pasado un mes desde que el me reveló lo de su enfermedad, una semana después de que me enteré su hermano encontró una clínica donde lo internaron para tomar tratamiento, según se su cuerpo reaccióna bien.

Confío en que se curara, la boda de Bella y Edward es en muy poco tiempo, Alice hace un maravilloso trabajo, he visto la boda miles de veces en la película y he leído sobre ella pero estoy segura que es mucho mejor en vivo.

Estoy muy agradecida, todos los Cullen son maravillosos, y los chicos de la Push también son geniales, ahora entiendo cuando Bella se refería a Jacob como su sol personal, yo me siento igual con Seth es un gran chico.

No he sabido nada de los Vulturis y bueno pues estoy muy bien así, pero aún así me preocupa y más Cayo, es escalofriante.

Bien creo que ya es tarde será mejor regresar a casa.

*FIN POV CHRISTINE*

La peliroja salió de la librería, cuando regreso a la casa Cullen se encontró con que está estaba vacía, sobre la mesa del comedor había una nota.

Edward y Alice habían ido a ver unas cosas de la boda y los demás habían ido a cazar, suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambio y se puso un mayon blanco y un bluson rojo con negro de manga corta, bajo a la cocina y saco del refrigerador un gran pastel de moka, tomo una rebanada y salió a la sala.

Observó el piano que estaba en el centro de la habitación, no lo había tocado en meses, se acerco y se sentó en el banquillo, colocó el pastel a un lado y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

Sus sentimientos quedaron plasmados en las notas musicales que inundaban la casa Cullen, minutos, horas, no supo cuanto estuvo tocando y hubiera seguido más tiempo pero algo la detuvo.

Alguien aplaudía fervientemente, sorprendida dejó de tocar, cuando volteó se quedó helada.

Un hombre de cabello ligeramente largo la veía emocionado sin dejar de aplaudír, junto a este había otro de cabello rubio casi blanco el cual la veía intensamente, detrás de ellos una chica de cabello rubio y otro de cabello castaño, sus ojos rojos los delataron, eran vampiros pero no comunes, Aro y Cayo Vulturi pertenecientes a la realeza vampirica y los gemelos Alec y Jane, las joyas Vulturi.

Estaba muda de la impresión, era el momento que más había temido, seguramente la matarian o tal vez la llevarían a Volterra, de cualquier forma algo pasaría.

-oh maravilloso- dijo Aro dejando de aplaudír- tocas exquisitamente, una vez tuve la suerte de oír tocar al joven Edward, pero claramente tocas mejor, tienes un talento innato, llegamos en el momento justo no te parece hermano?- pregunto a Cayo

-por supuesto el mejor momento, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver pequeña- respondió sin dejar de verla y con una sonrisa seductora

Sin evitarlo su corazón se aceleró y su respiración también.

-no nono, tranquila no te haremos nada- dijo Aro al escuchar el latir de su corazón y ver lo palida que se puso- es sólo que tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a la tua cantante de mi hermano

-c..curiosidad?

-asi es y me sorprende tu aroma, es delicioso el solo respirar cerca de ti me provoca una sed insasiable- dijo con los ojos repentinamente negros como la noche

Christine se levanto de repente del banquillo y retrocedió aterrada.

-y… yo

De pronto la puerta principal se abrió y varios borrones atravesaron la habitación, eran los cullen, todos veian con precaución a los Vulturis.

Rosalie, Emett y Jasper estaban frente a la pelirroja los demás permanecían en guardia.

-Aro que repentina es tu visita, lamento no haber estado para recibirte- dijo Carilise en un tono frio que Christine jamascreyo escuchar

-oh mi querido Carilise, es solo que estabamos cerca y decidimos visitarlos pero no estaban, y tranquilo esta linda señorita estaba aquí

- si veo que es asi, y dime solo has venido ha saludar?

-ah no por supuesto que no, mi hermano me comento que encontró a cierta humana en su viaje a Corea y decidi conocerla, y vaya es una chica encantadora y su aroma, mmm sublime

-si es una gran chica, además es una de mis hijas la mas pequeña de hecho y como puedes ver es muy apreciada por todos nosotros, nos molestaríamos demasiado si algo le sucediese

-claro cualquiera lo haría

-no le haremos nada a la humana- intervino jane al ver que Carilise estaba muy molesto- los amos vinieron a saludarla

-ademas- hablo cayo- vine a darle un presente- dijo y se acerco a ella, todos se tensaron- ten- dijo sacado una pequeña caja de madera negra- ábrelo es para ti- dijo cuando Rosalie lo tomo y se lo dio

-es..

-el símbolo vulturi, mientras lo portes ningún vampiro podrá tocarte a menos que quiera morir claro

-p..porque me lo das?

-te lo dije eres única- dijo y se acerco a ella- te he elegido, seras mi nueva compañera- dijo acariciando su mejilla

**SILENCIO TOTAL**

-QUE?!-grito ella

-seras una maravillosa vampiresa

-ESTAS LOCO- grito apartándose de el- JAMAS SERE VAMPIRA! Y MENOS TU COMPAÑERA,

PRIMERO MUERTA!

**DE NUEVO SILENCIO TOTAL**.

-jajaja- dijo cayo riendo tiernamente- eres encantadora

-lo se, además yo ya tengo a alguien

-quien?- pregunto cayo serio

-jamas lo sabras- respondió desafiante

-bueno lo averiguare y no vivirá mucho, tu eres mia

-no lo hagas,

-lo lamento pero he tomado una decisión

-bien todo esta dicho, hora de irnos- dijo aro- nos veremos luego mis queridos cullen

-hasta pronto y recuerda no te quites nunca el medallón mi niña- dijo cayo y con los demás vulturidesaparecio

-no- susurro la chica y se dejo caer al suelo- no no- repetia con lagrimas- Ryu…

**Espero les haya gustado comenten porfaaaa! bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**Guest : Gracias por comentar y lamento muchísimo el dejarte con tremenda duda jeje, espero te guste el capitulo de hoy**

**casiepl****: Por supuesto que si!**** Chocalas jajaja, me alegro que te haya encantado el capitulo y bueno sobre Ryu ya veras jeje.**

**CristalAlice****: No llores! Y si fue mega triste lo de ryu peroooo también es mega necesario jeje espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy**

**CAPITULO 15: A TU LADO**

**Pov Rosalie**

La advertencia de Cayo era clara, todos lo sabíamos y Chris estaba destrozada por ello.

Primero ser la imprimación de ese pulgoso, luego la enfermedad de Ryu y ahora esto, ser elegida como compañera de Cayo jamás crei que algo asi fuera posible.

Es como si todo el universo conspirara en su contra, ella no debería por todo esto, suficiente tuvo con haber tenido una vida terrible con sus verdaderos padres.

Justo cuando los Vulturis se fueron, ella cayo de rodillas al suelo destrozada y lloro por el cruel destino que había caído sobre ese adolecente coreano.

Todos nos sentíamos impotentes, Esme corrió a ella y la abrazo como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

-todo saldrá bien tranquila, el no lo encontrara- le susurraba

Desde ese dia, ella lo llama varias veces al dia y le envía correos constantemente para asegurarse que este bien.

Alice a pesar de estar como loca con la boda de Edward, vigila el futuro de el y las decisiones que tomen los Vulturis.

Según Alice, Cayo lo vio una vez con Chris cuando estuvimos en Corea y sabe como es físicamente, pero lo que no sabe es su nombre o cualquier cosa que le indique donde esta, ha puesto a casi toda la guardia a buscarlo pero gracias a que el hermano de Ryu lo interno en una clínica especial, el n o ha podido localizarlo, eso nos ha dado a todos tranquilidad, espero que todo salga bien.

**FIN POV ROSALIE**

**POV CHRISTINE**

Vaya es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, una año y dos meses, todo ha pasado muy rápido.

Mi llegada a este mundo que crei de fantasia, mi graduación en la escuela, la imprimación de Seth, mi viaje a corea, Ryu y sobre todo Cayo.

El sigue buscando a Ryu, gracias a Kamiaun no lo ha encontrado, pero temo que lo haga y lo peor es que no puedo advertir a Ryu.

No puedo solo sacar el celular llamarlo y decirle:

"Ryu un vampiro quiere que sea su compañera por toda la eternidad pero como eres mi novio te esta buscando para matarte, ten cuidado"

No claro que no, se que es perturbadora esta situación, pero es increíble nunca me paso por la mente la loca idea de ser la compañera de Cayo, osea es uno de los lideres Vulturi, los vampiros mas crueles y sanguinarios del mundo, se supone que odian a los humanos, que solo los ven como comida y yo soy una humanan, por Kamique hice para merecer esto, seguramente asesine a alguien en mi vida pasada.

Y bueno ahora estoy frente al espejo tamaño familiar de mi cuarto viendo como me queda el vestido para la boda que Alice hizo para mi, admito que es muy hermoso y da la impresión de que tengo un cuerpo de infarto aunque se que no es asi.

Pero entonces mi vista se clava ahí, en mi cuello, en ese medallón, debe valer muchísimo dinero.

Un ovalo de oro blanco con una "V" encima de oro dorado, un rubi y todo espolvoreado con polvo de diamante, la cadena también de oro blanco.

Estúpido medallón, es como si pesara una tonelada… un momento porque aun lo llevo puesto?

Ah pero que tonta soy, molesta sujeto firmemente el símbolo Vulturi y lo arranco de la cadena, me importa un comino si cuesta mas que un país entero, lo arrojo por la ventana la cual por suerte estaba abierta.

Cuarenta segundos después la puerta se abre y una duendecillo entra con 2 cofres de madera en sus manos, maldición no de nuevo.

-casi me golpeas con el medallón- dijo y saco de quien sabe donde la cosa que acabo de arrojar por la ventana- se que lo odias pero creo que es buena idea que lo lleves puesto- dice mientras se sienta en la cama y la observo como si tuviera 6 cabezas- tranquila es para porteccion cualquier vampiro que lo vea sabra que no pueden tocarte a menos que quieran que su cabeza ruede

-odio esa cosa

-tambien yo, bueno el vestido se te ve estupendo- dice emocionada- ah por cierto ten- dice mientras me extiende los cofres

-ahora que es?

-ni idea, pero porque no los abres?

-tu ya sabes que es, bueno veamos- digo y me siento también en la cama

Abro los cofres, en el primero otro anillo pero este es de oro blanco y tiene un diamante rosado en forma de corazón obviamente de compromiso y en el segundo una gargantilla demasiado extravagante para mi gusto de oro blanco y zafiros azules, aun lado del anillo viene una carta, ni me molesto en leerla se lo que dice.

-oh que lindos- exclama Alice

La fulmino con la mirada y suspiro, cierro ambos cofres y se los extiendo.

-si te gustan tanto puedes quedártelos

-no claro que no son tuyos, a ti te los mandaron

-Alice sabes que esto no me interesa, pudiste mandarlos de regreso

-oh vamos es divertido

-si claro como no, super divertido- digo irónicamente- tengo por lo menos 20 cofres mas con varias cosas asi, todos regalo del tonto de Cayo como se atreve a mandarme estos "regalos" mientras esta buscando a MI NOVIO por cielo, mar y tierra para matarlo, y por si no fuera poco sus tontas cartas, siempre diciendo lo mismo

-es que ver a Cayo tratando de conquistarte es divertido, bien si tu no quieres leer la carta yo si- dice y saca la carta del cofre yaclarasua garganta exageradamente

"_Mi muy amada Christine:_

_Como has estado? Espero que bien_

_Bueno me han informado que ninguno de los obsequios que te he enviado ha sido de tu agrado, lamento eso pero me temo no se con exactitud tus gustos._

_Esta vez el diamante es rosa y con la forma de un corazón, por supuesto es para pedirte aceptes ser mi compañera, esposa no porque ese es un termino demasiado común para ti, también elegi zafiros con un toque mas sofisticado, en verdad espero que esta ocasión sean de tu agrado._

_También me gustaría invitarte de nuevo a venir a Volterra, tal vez sea muy atrevido de mi parte pero seria maravilloso tenerte aquí, oh te divertirías tanto, visitaríamos toda Italia, pero si deseas visitar otro país esta bien iremos donde quiera que desees._

_Espero tu respuesta, me despido y espero uses el medallón._

_Hasta la próxima amada mia._

_Cayo Vulturi_

Alice termino de leer la carta y segundos después estallo en carcajadas, dios que cursi es Cayo yo adoro lo romántico pero el exagera, puagh!, desde abajo oi un fuerte golpe, y luego mas carcajadas, si Emmett se estaba revolcando de la risa y no lo digo en sentido literal.

Estoy seguro que estoy mas roja que mi cabello, kami dame paciencia.

-hay que divertido- dice Alice limpiadose una lagrimita falsa

-oh cállate que no es divertido

-CLARO QUE SI! – grita Emmett desde la sala

-TU CALLATE! METICHE!- le respondo también gritando- sabes que se acabo

-de que hablas?

- de que estoy harta- le digo mientras me quito el vestido y me pongo uno mas simple

-y que haras?

- irme- respondo mientras me acerco al enorme closet y comienzo a meter mucha ropa en varias maletas

-pero a donde?- me pregunta Rosalie sorprendida que entro al oir que me iba

-me voy con Ryu no me importa lo que diga el, ire a verlo

-pero si Cayo los encuentra…- dice Rose

-pues que lo haga no me importa, no dejare que lo lastime, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver para hacerlo

-estas segura?- pregunta la duendecillo

-completamente, discúlpenme con Edward por no asistir a su boda

-pero y el vestido?- pregunta horrorizada

-lo siento Alice pero Ryu es lo mas importante para mi y si ustedes fueran yo harían exactamente lo mismo

Con ayuda de ambas bajo las 3 maletas y mi bolso de mano, en la sala están todos excepto Edward, Esme y Carilise me miran pero no dicen nada.

-Jas, Emmett, pueden llevarme al aeropuerto- les digo a ambos y ellos asienten- Carilise, esme lo siento pero no puedo dejar que el lastime a Ryu

-lo sabemos- dice Carilise

-iremos contigo- dice esme

-no, la boda es en 2 semanas y es muy importante para Edward, y estará muy mal si ustedes no están, yo estaré bien Cayo no sabe aun donde esta Ryu

-pero..

-tranquilos todo saldrá bien

- a mi no me importa faltar- dice Rose y yo solo niego con la cabeza

-eres su hermana y el quiere que estes presente, prometo que llamare si pasa algo

-de acuerdo- dice Carilise aceptando a regañadientes

Con ayuda de Jasper y Emmett subo las maletas al Jeep, momentos después llegamos a Seattle, al parecer habrá un vuelo en 1 hora, excelente, mientras espero envio un texto a Seth, si no lo hago pensara que los Cullen me cenaron anoche.

"_Seth lo siento pero debo ir a corea Ryu me necesita_

_Solo quería avisarte, tranquilo estaré bien, prometo hablarte cuando llegue_

_Un beso chau"_

La voz de una mujer suena en el altavoz anunciado que debo abordar, sin tardarme demasiado me despido de ambos y subo al avión, observo las nubes a través de la ventanilla en el área de primera clase y me coloco mis audífonos.

-voy en camino Ryu, no dejare que te lastimen lo prometo…

**FIN POV CHRISTINE***

**Espero les haya gustado, vamos chicos y chicas comenten mas casi no hay comentarios y lo mas interesante se acerca!**

**Bueno hasta la próxima semana un beso chau!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CristalAlice****: Gracias por leer y si ella finalmente ira con el jeje, me alegro que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar.**

**casiepl****: Me alegro que te haya gustado la carta de cayo me divertí escribiéndola jajaja, pues acerca de ryu lo descubrirás en este capítulo, gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia. **

**CAPITULO 16: DOLOR**

**POV CHRISTINE**

Cuando el avión aterrizo, una fría brisa me recibió, me acerque y tome mis maletas, prendí mi celular y observe que había seis mensajes nuevos, 3 de Seth, 1 de Rose y 2 de Ryu.

Los leí rápidamente, Rose me pedía venir con migo, más que preocupada quería faltar a la boda, así que le pedí que se quedara a la boda, Ryu estaba preocupado, olvide llamarlo antes de abordar y bueno habían pasado casi 20 horas desde que hable con él, nuevo record, rápidamente envié un mensaje diciéndole que el asunto de la boda me tenía atrapada (mentiraaaa!), Seth, bueno el estaba histérico, envié un mensaje con una sola frase, _"larga historia, Alice te explicara pero estoy bien ". _

Guarde mi celular y me dirigí a la salida, al pasar frente a un ventanal observe mi "disfraz" para pasar desapercibida, una peluca castaña hasta los hombros, pupilentes verdes ocultando el gris natural de mis ojos, un sombrero muy coqueto y lentes de sol.

La música de Suju me regreso a la realidad, saque de nuevo mi celular y observe la pantalla.

-diez minutos de haber llegado a Seul y ya me llamas, ocurre algo malo Alice?

-nah, todo excelente, pero te llamo porque pensé que no querías estar en tu casa después de todo Cayo la tiene vigilada

-me lo imagine

-pero tranquila que el sigue en Volterra y según lo que pude ver la búsqueda ahora la están haciendo el Alemania, ah y Jasper arreglo todo para que puedas quedarte en un pequeño hotel en la zona menos turística

-dale las gracias por mi a Jas

-claro, te mandare la dirección por mensaje y cualquier cosa todos tenemos en celular a la mano

-ok hasta luego- le dije y colgué

Sali del aeropuerto, tome un taxi y fui a la dirección que Alice me había enviado, era una pequeña posada de 3 pisos, entre di mi nombre y me dijeron que podía quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera.

**FIN POV CHRISTINE**

**POV BELLA**

Edward y yo estamos en Port Ángeles paseando, cuando su celular sonó, la llamada no duro mucho pero cuando colgó una ligera tristeza atravesó su rostro.

-sucede algo malo? -le pregunté preocupada

-no, bueno creo que sí- respondió dudoso, extraño jamás lo vi dudar- es sólo que Christine se fue

-que?- dije sorprendida- pero que cruel después de todo lo que han hecho por ella

-no Bella no es lo que crees

-pero entonces?

-salió de viaje por así decirle, fue a ver a Ryu

-Ryu? quién es Ryu?

-es verdad tú no lo sabes, es su novio, lo conoció durante su viaje a Corea llevan varios meses de relación pero el ha estado enfermo y ella decidió irse con el hasta que mejore.

-entiendo, entonces no asistirá a la boda?

-no, y es una lastima quería que estuviera -dijo triste

Me sorprendió, nunca pensé que Edward le tuviera tanto cariño, y menos que Christine tuviera un novio enfermo, debe ser muy difícil tal vez me he portado muy cruel con ella.

Espero que todo salga bien y su novio mejore.

**FIN POV BELLA**

La luz que atravesaba las cortinas blancas la despertó, con pereza se levantó, se bañó y se cambió, una señora que trabajaba en la posada le llevó el desayuno a su habitación.

Al medio día ya estaba frente a la clínica, observó de nueva cuenta a su alrededor para verificar que nadie la seguía y cuando estuvo segura entró y se dirigió al vestíbulo.

Una enfermera le indicó el camino, en el pasillo sólo habían 4 puertas, cuando llegó a la última tocó pero no hubo respuesta, entró y se quedó petrificada.

-n... no es posible- susurro

Cerró la puerta y avanzó a la cama**.**

Ryu estaba dormido, su respiración era tranquila, pero se veía fatal, estaba tan pálido como un vampiro, bajo sus ojos tenía unas ojeras terribles, pudo observar que en su cuello y brazos había hematomas, y su cabello había perdido ese brillo.

Estaba peor de lo que le dijeron.

Tomo su mano, estaba fría, Ryu se movió ligeramente y abrió sus ojos, parpadeo y volteó a verla cuando sintió su mano.

-q... quién eres?-pregunto confundido

-oh cierto- dijo y se quitó la peluca, el sombrero y los lentes de sol- ahora sí- dijo, se acerco y lo beso suavemente en los labios

-Chris pero que haces aquí?

-no soporte más, así que tomé un vuelo y tadan -dijo extendiendo los brazos -aquí me tienes

-te dije que no vinieras

-oh me corres, llorare- dijo dramáticamente y el río

-jamás lo haría -dijo mientras se incorporaba y ella colocaba una almohada en su espalda -pero no quería que me vieras así, me veo terrible

-oh claro que no para mi estas igual de guapo que siempre -dijo tratando de animarlo y el chico sólo sonrió tímidamente -te amo -susurro en su oído

-yo te amo más -susurro también y la abrazo atrayéndola hacia el -me hacías tanta falta

-lo se, y tú a mi también, se me hacia eterno cada minuto lejos de ti

-lamento que mi decisión egoísta de pedirte que no vinieras te lastimara

-no importa, ahora estoy aquí contigo y no me iré por nada del mundo permaneceré a tú lado

Cerca de la clínica un chico que aparentaba 25 años observaba a la pareja a través de la ventana pero a pesar de estar lejos oía y veía perfectamente todo lo que hacían.

De su capa negra saco un pequeño celular gris y marco un número.

-mi señor

-oh Demetri que noticias me tienes?

-he localizado al chico

-maravilloso -dijo con voz tenebrosa

-pero me temo hay un problema

-que sucede?

-la señorita está aquí con el

-QUE?! DEBERÍA ESTAR CON LOS CULLEN!

-hace 2 días recibí información que había tomado un vuelo de Seattle a Corea y permanecí en el aeropuerto hasta que llegó y la pude rastrear a donde el se encuentra

-voy para allá mantenlos vigilados -dijo serio y la comunicación se corto

**POV CAYO**

Cada día me pregunto cuando?, pero la respuesta llega sola.

Se que está mal pero sinceramente no me importa aún cuando toda la guardia está en contra, a Aro sólo le divierte la situación y técnicamente me apoya y Marcus bueno a el no le importa.

Es una humana.

Es una Cullen.

Es mi tua cantante.

Pero cuando pienso en ella, en sus ojos grises, nada de lo anterior me importa.

Ahora entiendo a ese chico Cullen, entiendo lo que es enamorarse de una humana y en estos momentos sólo anhelo pasar con ella mi eternidad. He tratado de ganarme su corazón pero no lo he logrado, le he enviado obsequios, le he declarado mi amor abiertamente pero ella simplemente no responde y todo por ese depreciable humano que tiene por novio, como puede amarlo? No lo entiendo, pero no me rendiré, me desharé de el, lo asesinare con mis propias manos, lo torturare, haré que suplique y que desee jamás haber posado sus ojos en ella.

**FIN POV CAYO**

Treinta y cinco horas después de que Demetri le aviso a Cayo, este estaba frente la clínica, pudo sentir el ligero aroma de Christine, sí ella había estado ahí,bajo del porche color negro y entró.

Cuando estaba frente a la habitación escucho unas voces.

-en verdad lo siento -dijo un hombre mayor

-no es su culpa doctor, ustedes han hecho lo posible

-quieres continuar con el tratamiento?

-no, ya no es necesario, además no quiero pasar mis últimos días encerrado en 4 paredes

-de alguna forma tú cuerpo rechazo por completo los medicamentos

-y ocasionó que la enfermedad se hiciera más fuerte -completo el chico

-sí un 175%, lo lamento mucho Ryu

-está bien, pero quisiera pedirle un favor

-por supuesto

-la chica que viene...

-tú novia?

-sí ella, por favor no le diga esto, no quiero que sufra más, no puedo hacerle esto- suplico

-sabes que tarde o temprano se enterara

-sí pero no ahora

-está bien -respondió resignado el médico

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Cayo se oculto, cuando el médico se fue, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió levemente.

-interesante -susurro al ver la condición del chico

Con una ligera sonrisa dio media vuelta y salió de la clínica.

* * *

Isabella Swan estaba muerta de nervios, en unos minutos ella y Edward Cullen estarían casados pues las 2 semanas faltantes habían terminado, debía admitir que Alice tenía razon, la boda fue una excelente idea..

La ceremonia comenzó, pronunciaron sus votos y luego vino el beso, al fin estarían juntos eternamente.

La fiesta empezó en el jardín de los Cullen, todos se divertían hasta que llegó el momento en que la pareja debía partir a su luna de miel, entre abrazos y felicitaciones se marcharon, un par de horas después los invitados también se marcharon, y los Cullen comenzaron a limpiar el desastre.

Cuando Alice estaba levantando los arreglos florales de la mesas, una serie de imágenes golpearon su mente obligandola a permanecer estática.

-no -susurro aterrada

-que sucede Alice?- pregunto Jasper apareciendo a su lado, pero la mirada vidriosa de la pelinegra le indicó que algo andaba mal

-Christine -fue su única respuesta

* * *

Cayo Vulturi pasó las 2 últimas semanas observando a Ryu y Christine, estaba al tanto de la enfermedad del chico y del tiempo que le quedaba.

Pasaba las noches observando a la pelirroja dormir en la posada donde se estaba quedando, la escuchaba susurrar en sueños el nombre de ese chico.

Seguía cada pasó que ella daba, se quedaba todo el tiempo observando cuando permanecía en la clínica a su lado, la escuchaba llorar cuando estaba sola, la escuchaba rezar y suplicar a dios que el no muriera, la veía como se martirizaba así misma y se culpaba el no poder ayudarlo.

No soportaba ver el sufrimiento que ella cargaba, era demasiado, se había decidido era el momento de terminar con todo.

Espero pacientemente a que ella saliera de la clínica y se acerco a la ventana, lo observó nuevamente, cada día que pasaba se hacia más débil, de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir más lento, sin perder tiempo entró y lo zarandeo un poco, el chico despertó y lo observó fijamente y Cayo le sonrió arrogantemente.

-así que tú eres el novio de Christine, en verdad patético, y además morirás por tú enfermedad

-quién eres?- pregunto sorprendido por la crueldad que reflejaban sus palabras

-Cayo Vulturi, un vampiro

Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado esas palabras probablemente se hubiera puesto a reír, pero Ryu no, los ojos rojos de ese hombre le confirmaban lo que decía, pero no temía por su vida, temía porque el conocía a Christine y eso le provocó un miedo atroz por la vida de la mujer que amaba.

-bien terminemos con esto -dijo y avanzó a un temeroso Ryu

* * *

Christine se levanto como cualquier día, bajo pero antes de salir a la calle vio a Hyun el hermano mayor de Ryu, estaba en la recepción esperándola, algo iba mal.

-hola Chris- saludo el chico

-Hyun, que ocurre?- pregunto nerviosa

-siéntate por favor, y necesito que te calmes

-dime que sucede

-de acuerdo -dijo y se sentó a su lado- Ryu el...

-el que?

-e... el falleció, fue anoche- soltó de sopetón

El tiempo se detuvo, su mente trataba de procesar las palabras que Hyun le acababa de decir, entonces su corazón dio un brinco, sintió como sí el piso se moviera, la voz del chico se hacía cada vez más lejana.

-NO! -grito su mente, y entonces se levanto de repente- MIENTES!- grito al borde de la histeria

-calmate - pidió el chico

La pelirroja ignoro lo que dijo y salió corriendo de la posada, corrió y corrió aún cuando su cuerpo pedía descansar pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la clínica, atravesó la recepción y subió las escaleras de 2 en 2, con la respiración jadeante se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y con la mano temblorosa abrió.

Estaba vacía, no había rastro de Ryu por ningún lado, entró y entonces cayó de rodillas mientras todas sus esperanzas desaparecían, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin detenerse, el dolor inundaba su alma y corazón cada vez más.

-no, no, NO, NOOOOO!

Cuando Hyun logró llegar también a la clínica, escucho los gritos de Christine, era como sí la estuvieran torturando, sin perder tiempo corrió a la habitación y la encontró en el suelo destrozada, lentamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo para consolarla, sin dudar correspondió el abrazo del chico y lloro hasta que la cabeza la mataba, Hyun también sufría pues era su hermano el que había fallecido, pero Christine parecía sufrir mil veces más que el.

Ahora todo había acabado para ella, su motivo, su razon de vivir se había ido para siempre, como seguiría adelante? No lo sabía y no le importaba pues el se había ido...

**Oo..oO**

**SHOCK! por kami pobre Ryu, eso pero no me maten por el graaan giro que le di a la historia, pero es necesario.**

**Espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar, nos vemos hasta la próxima chau!**


End file.
